


Polished Gold

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Breathplay, Choking, Crimes & Criminals, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Past Abuse, Poor Life Choices, Punishment, Riding, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Ryan finds out that Gavin, aka the Golden Boy, wants Vagabond to punish him. He is very keen to deliver. What happens next is a whirlwind neither of them are really prepared for.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.
Comments: 46
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin was a little shit. He knew it, everyone else knew it. He provoked people, he annoyed them, he poked and prodded until they lashed out. Ryan found him to be quite infuriating. His sadistic need to piss him off only pissed him off more. And the stupid smug grin he got when Ryan scowled or his fists clenched or his voice raised made him want to scream. He needed to be taught manners and consequences. 

Unfortunately, the Golden Boy was the favorite child and the Vagabond was the nephew you only adopted because your sibling died. If Ryan hurt him, he would be in trouble. Probably if he threatened him, he'd also be in trouble. He decided looming ominously might do the trick. As long as he picked the right time and place. And knife to play with.

Ryan had lifted his gun, unloaded it, and returned it earlier in the day. Because Gavin was an idiot, he didn't notice. So when he tried to shoot the unknown intruder in his apartment, there was nothing to shoot. He looked at the gun in bafflement as Ryan leaned into the little light coming through the curtain. He froze, eyes wide.

"V-Vagabond?" He stammered, "Y-You're...here. In...In my flat."

 _Yes, I had noticed._ Gavin put the gun on his nightstand. 

"This...is a dream, isn't it?" He muttered, "That's why my gun isn't loaded."

Ryan frowned. _No, you fucking moron, it's unloaded because you're an idiot._ Gavin squeezed his fists in his sheets. 

"No, this has to be real," He reasoned, "I never go for the gun in my dreams. So... wh-why are you here?"

 _Why do you think?_ Ryan flipped the knife around in his hand as he moved around the bed. Gavin's legs drew up as Ryan came to a stop next to him. He had to lean back to look up at him and he swallowed nervously. 

"You're trying to scare me, aren't you? He squeaked.

It seemed to be working. 

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" Gavin sputtered, "Y-You don't scare me!"

Ryan leaned into his space.

"I should," he whispered, touching the blade to Gavin's cheek.

Ryan pressed the blade more firmly against his cheek, but didn't let it cut him. He was distracted by something in Gavin’s lap reacting. He couldn’t stop his surprised look downward. Gavin hurriedly bunched his sheets up in his lap. Ryan could see his bare hip now. 

“You shouldn’t sleep naked,” he muttered, “Someone might use that to their advantage.”

“Oh god,” Gavin groaned, body shuddering.

Ryan tried to process this information. Gavin was attracted to him. Was attracted to him using force. Ryan put his hand on Gavin’s chest and pushed him against his headboard. Gavin gripped his wrist and took a shuddering breath.

“V-Vagabond, p-please don’t kill me!” He stammered, “I-I’m sorry! I-I can’t help it! You’re j-just so bloody... _hot._ So strong. I can’t stop thinking about you punishing me and fucking me. Holding me down, m-making me. I-I’m not-I’m not trying to-“

“Shh,” Ryan hushed, “I’m not going to kill you.”

“Y-You’re not?” Gavin mumbled hopefully then more quietly, “Are you going to...hurt me?”

“Is that what you want me to do?” Ryan asked.

Gavin hesitated.

“Yes,” he admitted quietly.

“There’s easier ways to get me to hurt you, Gavin,” Ryan pointed out, “Asking nicely, for example.”

“Please, will you hurt me?” Gavin blurted, gripping at Ryan’s forearm with both hands.

Ryan had to swallow down a moan. _Fucking Christ. So eager._ He smoothed his palm up Gavin’s chest to his throat. Gavin’s breathing hitched. Ryan flexed his hand over him, feeling Gavin swallow underneath it. _God, he’s pretty. How long had this been an option?_

“Move the sheet,” he instructed lowly.

Gavin’s hands were shaking as he pushed the sheet off his lap. Ryan leaned over and flicked on the bedside lamp. He learned more than he’d ever expected to learn about Gavin in the span of the two seconds it took him to look down at him. One: Gavin shaved his pubic hair. Two: Gavin was golden everywhere. Three: Gavin was an exhibitionist. His cock jumped and his thighs spread as Ryan looked down at his crotch. 

“Quite the little pervert you turned out to be, Golden Boy,” Ryan mused.

Gavin was trembling, his lips parting as he stared up at Ryan. Ryan realized now that he had been attracted to Gavin for awhile. Possibly the whole time he knew him. Flashes of memories flickered through Ryan’s head like a creepy, perverted slideshow. Watching Gavin bend over, paying entirely too much attention to him eating anything phallic shaped, looking a little too long whenever he was shirtless. In fairness, Gavin wasn’t the only man he watched do these things, but certainly it felt even creepier with the man being his crew mate. 

_God, I want him._ Ryan didn’t trust himself to be careful with Gavin with how suddenly his lust surged forward. But he could still show him a good time.

“You look like you could use some relief,” he murmured, nodding down at where Gavin was starting to leak, “Why don’t you show me what you usually do when I’m not here?”

Gavin blushed, eyes flicking away and he hesitated.

“Come now, don’t be shy,” Ryan coaxed, “Should be easy to do what you’ve done a hundred times already. You don’t even have to close your eyes to pretend I’m here.”

Gavin swallowed under his hand again, face going redder. _He really has jacked off thinking of me._ Ryan almost visibly shuddered. _God, that’s so hot._ He flexed his fingers on Gavin’s throat, biting his lip. _You want it so bad, don’t you, baby?_ Ryan shifted, pressing Gavin harder to the headboard and gripping it with the hand still holding the knife. 

“Show me,” he growled.

Gavin shuddered, letting out a tiny moan as his hand finally dropped from Ryan’s forearm. Ryan watched Gavin’s hand close around his cock, his own lips parted now too. _Yeah, baby, show me how bad you want me._ Ryan was struggling to keep his body still and his breath even. Gavin squeezed his arm tighter and Ryan took the nonverbal cue. He squeezed back. 

Gavin practically convulsed, body jerking at the tiny amount of pressure Ryan was putting on his throat. _God fucking damnit, look at him. So fucking pretty. He wants it so fucking bad._ Gavin’s moan vibrated against Ryan’s hand and _Ryan_ couldn’t breathe. Gavin’s hand was moving quickly now as his body writhed under Ryan’s. 

“I’m barely doing anything,” Ryan breathed, “And you’ve turned into a sloppy mess. Slut.”

Gavin came, crying out and squeezing Ryan’s arm tightly. Ryan quickly released his throat, wincing as he realized he’d been squeezing harder than he meant to. He leaned over to Gavin’s nightstand, grabbing tissues to wipe up his thighs and the bit that landed on the bed. He tossed the tissues in the trash can beside the bed and settled Gavin back under the sheet. 

Gavin held his arm tightly the whole time only loosening his grip as Ryan sat beside him, running his hand through his hair. He looked exhausted, struggling to keep his eyes open and focused on Ryan. He sleepily watched Ryan return the clip to his gun.

“You’re okay,” Ryan assured him turning off the light, “Go to sleep.”

“Okay.”

Gavin drifted and Ryan stayed beside him until he was sure he was completely asleep. He made sure he was back in his own apartment before he jerked off with the hand that had squeezed Gavin’s throat, panting and groaning like he was fucking _dying._ He really, _really_ couldn’t do that again. Not until he reined in this surge of dark desire in him. He needed to find his fucking chill before he hurt Gavin again so he wouldn’t hurt him too badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin had bruises. Ryan felt like an utter garbage human. He’d squeezed way too fucking hard. Breathplay shouldn’t leave bruises like that. Gavin was positively radiant otherwise. He looked like he was in the clouds. Ryan felt a creepy sense of smugness. _I caused that daydreaming look. Me. He wanted_ _**me.**_

Gavin didn’t pay him very much attention other than a vague “good morning” greeting that he blushed furiously during. Ryan smirked throughout the day as Gavin went red any time he locked eyes with him. Ryan was very pleased to have such an effect on him. He felt a dark fire in his guts every time Gavin blushed at him. 

“Will you spill the fucking beans already?” Michael grumbled as they all sat in the war room waiting for Geoff, “What the hell happened to you last night?”

Gavin frowned at him.

“Er, what do you mean?” He grunted.

Ryan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _What a fucking idiot._

“Your fucking neck, moron,” Ray snorted, not looking up from his game, “You’re bruised.”

Gavin went crimson, hand going to his throat. 

“Oh, I...overslept,” he mumbled, “I didn’t look in the mirror. I didn’t realize.”

“So what happened?” Michael repeated, “Are we killing someone?”

“No! Definitely not!” Gavin hastily assured him, “Th-This wasn’t...this was consensual.”

He was doing a great job at not looking at Ryan who was absolutely delighted at his squirming. Ray and Jack both looked up and over at Gavin, eyebrows up.

“Consensual as in someone choked you during sex?” Jack questioned.

Gavin was sinking into himself. His embarrassment was different now though, it had shifted. He was actually extremely uncomfortable. Ryan felt a flare of protectiveness.

“Tell me why we’re talking about Gavin’s free time,” He muttered, “It’s not our business and I really don’t want to hear about it.”

Gavin shot him a grateful look that made Ryan’s heart flutter.

“Just curious if this was something you wanted, Gavin,” Jack clarified, “You didn’t just go along with it, did you?”

Ryan again suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Gavin doing something he didn’t want to? Un-fucking-likely.

“No, I, um, I-I asked him to,” Gavin squeaked.

“Oh, okay,” Jack grunted, looking back down at her phone.

Ray also returned focus to his game. Michael was frowning at Gavin who was trying to pretend he wasn’t.

“Just...be careful, okay?” Michael muttered, “Maybe find someone who knows how to choke you without leaving bruises.”

Ryan felt a twist of guilt in his heart. _I need to be more careful. I was too rough. I need to slow down, calm myself._ Gavin was smiling as he touched his bruises again. 

“I’ll be careful,” he assured Michael, “But you don’t need to worry. He won’t seriously hurt me. He’s a good guy.”

Ryan’s heart thundered in his chest and he blushed under the mask. _A good guy._ When was the last time anyone ever called him anything truly positive? Maybe that’s why he craved Gavin’s attention so much, so suddenly. He had been extremely flattering when he was telling Ryan he wanted him. 

~

Gavin was like an angel for three days after Ryan choked him. The fourth day, they went on a heist. Gavin was vibrating. As usual. He always got this way on heists. Like he couldn’t contain himself. It was extremely frustrating. Especially for Ryan who was sitting next to him getting jostled every time he bounced. He finally gripped Gavin’s knee where it bounced against his and pushed down, forcing his foot flat on the floor of the car.

“Calm down,” he growled, letting go.

“Heh, s-sorry,” Gavin mumbled, “I’m just excited!”

He gripped Ryan’s sleeve as he bounced some more.

“It’s a shame we’re not keeping the art,” He lamented, though this didn’t seem to make him sad or calm him down at all, “I’ve always wanted a real van Gogh! Mine are all copies I made.”

“You paint?” Ryan asked in surprise.

Gavin frowned at him.

“Er, yeah?” He grunted, “Didn’t you know I do our forgeries?”

“No, I didn’t,” Ryan answered, “I don’t pay a lot of attention to what you do since most of it pisses me off.”

“Hmph,” Gavin pouted, letting go of his sleeve to cross his arms, “Well, I’m quite good just so you know!”

“I’m sure you are,” Ryan muttered.

Gavin was good at most of what Ryan had seen him do, even if he was an idiot. 

“Are you pouting because Vagabond doesn’t care about you, Gavvy?” Geoff snorted from the front seat.

“N-No!” Gavin huffed, face red, “Don’t be ridiculous!”

Ryan smirked at his blushing and sputtering. _How adorable._

“Why should I care what Vagabond thinks?” Gavin added, “He’s an asshole.”

_Rude._

“Dude, don’t piss off the assassin,” Ray muttered as they pulled up outside the museum.

“Why not? He doesn’t scare me!” Gavin grumbled.

“I should,” Ryan reminded him.

Gavin blushed crimson, throwing him a glare. Ryan grinned. 

“You’re a right prick!” Gavin snapped, “Why are you even here on this job?! What could we possibly need you for?!”

Ryan felt that one right in his heart. 

“Watch it,” he warned.

“Or what?” Gavin countered.

“Or you’ll find yourself in trouble, Golden Boy,” Ryan growled.

Gavin stuck his tongue out at him and Ryan wanted to throttle him. _Immature little brat._ Ray slipped out and Gavin made to follow, but was stopped by a sudden grip on his hair.

“Behave,” Ryan snarled in his ear.

“Bite me, Vagabond,” Gavin sneered.

“Why would I reward you?” Ryan snorted, releasing his hair.

Gavin was crimson again and he flipped Ryan off before slipping out after Ray. Ryan followed, slamming the door harder than necessary. _Brat._ The rest of the night was spent with Gavin provoking Ryan, bumping into him, starting arguments, and repeatedly telling him he wasn’t needed. 

Eventually Ryan grabbed his arm to stop him and took his stupid flashy golden gun from its holster. He took the clip out right in front of his face and returned the empty gun to his holster. Gavin swallowed nervously, looking up at him with a mixture of fear and lust. Ryan was glad he had enough sense to turn away from him rather than bend him over right there. 

Gavin was sitting up, waiting for him, when Ryan showed up later that night. He was sitting with his chin on his knees, arms around his legs. He perked up when Ryan stepped in his bedroom. Ryan moved around the bed and Gavin stared up at him, eyes filled with that same expression of lust and fear he’d shown him earlier.

“What did I say about when you want to be hurt, Gavin?” Ryan questioned, flipping a knife in his hand.

Gavin ducked his head sheepishly.

“T-To ask nicely,” he mumbled.

“You didn’t ask nicely, did you?” Ryan pressed.

“No.”

Ryan pressed the flat of the blade under Gavin’s chin and forced him to look up at him.

“I’m going to hurt you, Gavin,” he spoke softly, “If that’s what you want.”

Gavin’s knees dropped to the bed and he shifted to grip at Ryan’s jacket, careful not to press into the knife.

“Y-Yes, please, yes!” He begged, “Please punish me!”

 _Fucking Christ!_ Ryan wondered how the _fuck_ he was supposed to keep his cool around this man. He swallowed as he looked down between Gavin’s legs. _God, he’s half-hard already. I haven’t even touched him._

“You were very bad today, Gavin,” He commented idly as he made the knife disappear, “You were very rude.”

Ryan unfastened his belt and Gavin’s cock jumped to fully hard as he watched the action. He let go of Ryan’s jacket and sat back, watching Ryan’s hands. He frowned as Ryan pulled his belt free of his pants, but brightened again as he seemed to catch on a second later. Ryan stepped back from the bed.

“Turn and get on your hands and knees,” he ordered lowly.

Gavin started to turn but hesitated.

“You...won’t draw blood, will you?” He mumbled, “I...have to sit a lot tomorrow.”

“I won’t draw blood,” Ryan promised, “I’ll hit your thighs, okay?”

“Okay!” Gavin agreed enthusiastically.

Ryan smiled as Gavin turned around. _So adorable._ He ran his hand over his belt. _Now let’s see how cute he is when he’s crying._

_Smack!_

Gavin cried out as the belt landed across his thighs.

_Smack!_

His cock was leaking now where it bounced between his legs. 

_Smack!_

Ryan wanted him. Wanted him so bad he was shaking with it. 

_Smack!_

Gavin was shaking too and his back dipped, pushing his ass out. Inviting. His asshole was slightly wet and loose. 

_Smack!_

Ryan bit his lip. _He was in here fingering himself, waiting for me._

_Smack!_

Gavin was struggling to keep himself upright, whimpering, crying, and moaning. 

_Smack!_

Please!” He shrieked, “Please!”

“What do you want, brat?” Ryan sneered, struggling to keep his voice even.

_Smack!_

“I-I wanna come!” Gavin sobbed.

“Why should I let you?” Ryan growled, breathless, “Why would I reward you for your misbehavior?”

_Smack!_

“I-I’m sorry!” Gavin cried.

“Sit up,” Ryan ordered.

Gavin gingerly sat back, wincing at his sore thighs.

“Put your hands behind your back.”

Gavin put his hands behind his back and Ryan looped his belt around his wrists and Gavin’s breath hitched. Ryan had rub his palm over himself to somewhat relieve the pressure, the dark need and lust inside him. 

“Where’s your lube?” He whispered in Gavin’s ear.

He grinned as Gavin groaned.

“P-Pillow, i-it’s under my pillow,” He huffed, “Please!”

 _Why the hell would it be there?_ Ryan wondered wildly as he retrieved it. Gavin peeked over his shoulder as he bit his glove to pull it off. 

“Wh-Why’s that s-so hot?” He groaned, “D-Do it with the other one. Please?”

Ryan smirked at him as he repeated the action with his other glove. Gavin bit his lip and his flush darkened. _I need to destroy him. Break him. Shatter him._ Ryan did his best not to shake uncontrollably as he poured lube on his fingers and smeared it over Gavin’s asshole. Gavin shuddered, possibly from the cool lube on his hot skin. _Possibly because he’s a little slut who wants it so bad._ Ryan really needed to get out of his own head. He stepped closer as he pressed a finger fully inside Gavin. 

“Ohh,” Gavin huffed, shuddering, “Yours are bigger.”

 _I’m gonna fucking lose it. He’ll be okay if I just destroy him a little, right?_ Ryan pressed a second finger inside him and Gavin groaned. Ryan’s free hand hovered over Gavin, worried about gripping him too tightly again as he moved his fingers in and out of him. _This is what happens when you go on a sex break, you lose all reason and end up breaking your toys or looking like a virgin._ He settled for lightly running his hand over Gavin’s shoulder. His golden skin looked even darker next to Ryan’s pale hand.

“I-I can take more,” Gavin mumbled.

He clenched around Ryan’s fingers. He was trembling so much he was practically _vibrating_ with desire. Ryan slipped a third finger in him and he moaned breathlessly. Ryan tried to remember he had a plan, but Gavin’s shuddering body was distracting. _God, he wants me so bad._ Ryan didn’t realize until then that he was fucking _sweating._ He stopped moving his fingers and Gavin whined.

“You want to get off, Gavin?” Ryan breathed in his ear, waiting for him to nod, “Then I suggest you get to work.”

He wiggled his fingers in Gavin, smirking at the way Gavin squirmed because of it. Gavin looked over his shoulder, face dark with a blush. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t know how to ride a cock, slut,” Ryan snorted, “Come on. Don’t you like showing off for me? _Move.”_

He growled out the last word. Gavin’s blush went darker and he bit his lip as his eyes squeezed closed. He moved slowly at first, but quickly picked up his pace, lips parting as he bounced on Ryan’s fingers. He grunted, eyebrows coming together and leaned back, dropping his head on Ryan’s shoulder as he tried to get a better angle. He cried out when he found the right one, shuddering as he frantically fucked himself on Ryan’s fingers. 

Ryan was dying, absolutely dying, as Gavin panted and groaned in his ear. _You want me bad, don’t you, baby? You wish you were riding my cock._ Ryan bit his lip as Gavin’s body moved against his. _So pretty. So gorgeous losing yourself, baby._ His bones ached with how bad he wanted him, but he couldn’t trust himself yet. 

“V, I-I can’t!” Gavin sobbed, “Please! H-Help me!”

_God. Fucking. Damnit. Hold it together, Haywood._

“Will you be good and ask nicely from now on?” Ryan murmured in his ear.

“Y-Yes! I-I’ll be a good boy!” Gavin cried, “I-I promise! I-I’ll be good!”

Ryan couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through him as he reached around to take hold of Gavin’s leaking cock. He was fully aware he was panting like a dog in Gavin’s ear as he jerked him off, but he was so done. Gavin begging and crying, his body writhing against Ryan’s. Ryan’s head was spinning. He was so dizzy, his head in a golden cloud as Gavin’s body seized and jerked. He came with a cry, his body trying to fold in on itself.

Ryan pulled the belt loose and put his arm around him to let him ride it out a moment, needing a moment himself. They were both breathless, though Gavin more so and sweaty, though Ryan more so on account of wearing entirely too many fucking layers. Ryan eased his fingers out of him and carefully laid him on his side.

“V-Vagabond?” Gavin whimpered.

Ryan sat on the bed behind him, rubbing a hand over his arm.

“I’m here,” he assured him, “What is it?”

Gavin relaxed.

“Just...making sure,” he mumbled.

Ryan brushed some of Gavin’s sweaty hair off his forehead with a smile. _So cute._ He cleaned up and got Gavin back under his sheet. He returned the clip to his gun while Gavin drifted off to sleep. Ryan stayed there for an hour, running his hand through Gavin’s hair and making sure he was fully asleep. He leaned over him and hesitated before pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

Then he stood and left. He didn’t even get his door locked behind him when he got to his place. Instead he braced his hand on it and jerked off with the other hand, the one that jerked off Gavin. His body was buzzing with dark lust, fire in his bone marrow as he pictured Gavin’s pretty golden ass in the air for him. Ryan slammed his fist against the door as he came on it. He nearly broke his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Ryan feeling guilty, but then Gavin being a little shit?


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin was limping the next day at work and Ryan again felt like a garbage human. _Slow the hell down, you’re going to really hurt him!_ He was again absolutely glowing despite the pain. He spotted Ryan and blushed, waving sheepishly. He looked a bit dazed as he wandered over. Ryan smirked. _I did that. He’s so happy because of me. **Me.**_ Gavin stopped in front of him, blushing and rubbing his arm nervously. Ryan really wished his boner would fuck off already. 

“Um, listen, about the mean things I said,” Gavin mumbled, “I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean it. You’re very valuable and we’re lucky to have you on _any_ job.”

Ryan went scarlet, grateful he had the mask on while he was waiting for Jack. Ryan ruffled Gavin’s hair, unable to get his bumbling mouth to say anything reassuring. Gavin looked up at him in surprise, his face as red as Ryan’s. Ryan looked away, resisting the urge to nervously clear his throat. Gavin did clear his throat nervously.

“V, um, wh-why don’t you-?” He started.

“Vagabond, you ready?” Jack called down the hallway as she made her way over, “Hey, Gavvy. Shouldn’t you be working?”

“R-Right,” Gavin mumbled.

He trotted off, still limping and Ryan winced.

“He’s limping now too?” Jack muttered, “Who the hell is this guy he’s seeing? Why isn’t he more careful?”

Ryan’s soul curled up into a fetal position. _I need to be more careful. I’m hurting him._

~

Ryan wore his face-shield when he went to Gavin’s office the next day. He didn’t want Gavin to see what he was thinking or feeling. Gavin brightened as he poked his head in his door.

“Heya, V!” He greeted brightly, bouncing in his seat, “Come in!”

That just made Ryan blush as he locked the door and came over to the desk. _He’s happy to see me._

“How’s your ass?” He questioned.

Gavin’s eyes went wide and he stood abruptly, slamming his hands on his desk.

“Yes! I-I mean, it’s fine-it’s great!” He exclaimed, “I’m not injured! I-I can do it!”

“Do what?” Ryan grunted.

“I-I can...can fuck,” Gavin clarified, face red, “I-I’m not sore or anything, I-I can definitely t-take it!”

He clenched his fists at his sides, looking down, completely and utterly embarrassed, but apparently really wanting to get fucked in his office. Ryan had never gotten so hard so fast in his life. Well, maybe when he was a teenager. He was supposed to be remembering something, he was pretty sure. He ignored it as he rounded the desk. Gavin turned as he approached. He looked up nervously as his hands came up, clenching uncertainly in front of his chest.

“Anything you don’t want on the floor, move off your desk,” Ryan instructed quietly.

Gavin hurriedly moved his mouse and keyboard aside. Then Ryan swept everything else off the desk and slammed him over it, quickly yanking open his shorts and shoving them and his underwear down out of his way. He reached in his jacket for lube and thanked past him for buying some after the first incident. Before then he hadn’t carried lube for nearly three years. 

He smeared lube over Gavin’s asshole and Gavin’s legs tensed before quickly relaxing again. He was trembling, gripping the desk tightly as Ryan pushed a finger inside him. Ryan was looking at his thighs where he could still see the marks he’d left on him, fingering him almost on autopilot as he ran his other hand over the marks. Gavin hissed at a particularly bad one andRyan remembered the thing he was supposed to remember.

_I need to make sure he’s okay._ He ducked down a bit to look at where his fingers were working in and out of Gavin. He didn’t look damaged, just red, likely from what was happening now rather than two days ago. Ryan puffed out a relieved sigh and straightened back up. He really could take it then. And Ryan really wanted to give it.

“V, V, I’m ready! Please!” Gavin cried, “Your whole hand is in there! I can take it now, please! I want-I-I’m gonna come if-if you keep going! Please!”

Ryan looked back down. 

“My thumb isn’t in,” he commented idly, “Not my whole hand. I could do that if you’d like though. I could probably fist you with how easily you take what I give you.”

Gavin moaned and pushed back.

“N-Not this time, please!” He begged, “Please, I-I...I want _you!”_

Ryan shuddered and tugged at his belt one-handed. He wanted to shatter Gavin into a million pieces then glue him back together just to break him again. Ryan pushed his pants and underwear down to get a condom on and Gavin lifted up slightly to look over his shoulder at him. Ryan felt a bizarre swell of cock shyness as Gavin watched him roll on the condom and rub lube on himself. But then Gavin licked his lips and that thought flew right out the window. 

“Enjoying the view, pretty boy?” He teased.

Gavin’s blush deepened and he nodded sheepishly. _Fuck, he wants it so bad. That’s so fucking hot._ Ryan was going to ruin him. He gripped the back of his neck with one hand while the other guided his cock into Gavin who tensed against him. He whimpered, tears springing into his eyes and Ryan shuddered, using all his self-control not to slam into him. He tugged the lubed glove off to rub Gavin’s hip.

“Shh, baby, relax for me,” he murmured, “You’re okay. You can take it.”

He leaned down over him to whisper in his ear.

“Come on, baby, I know you want me deep inside you,” he breathed, “I know you want me to fill up your loose whore ass, so loosen up and take it, you little slut.”

Gavin moaned. His back arched, making his ass push onto Ryan’s cock as he relaxed around him. Ryan shuddered, jerking forward to sink in fully. He moved his hips, staying pressed to Gavin as he rutted against him. Gavin cried and moaned like a beautiful symphony of pain and pleasure. 

“V, V!” He cried out, suddenly spasming under him, “R-Right there! H-Harder, please, V!”

“Here?” Ryan murmured, pushing forward and back slowly.

Gavin shouted, shuddering and his legs tried to spread, blocked by his shorts around his ankles. Ryan lifted up slightly to drive into him, hard and quick. Gavin’s cries ramped up, but he sputtered out more requests for Ryan to go harder and faster. Ryan panted, groaning through his teeth as he tried to deliver, hips slamming hard against Gavin’s ass. 

“Y-You should thank me when I give you what you want, you greedy little slut,” he growled.

“Th-Thank you, V, thank you!” Gavin cried.

“Ryan, my name is Ryan,” Ryan huffed.

“Th-Thank you, Ryan!” Gavin corrected, shrieking, “Ryan, Ryan! F-Feels so good! ’M gonna come! Ryan!”

He tightened up and they came together. Ryan slumped, bracing himself on his forearms as his hips twitched to a stop. He nuzzled Gavin’s ear.

“You alright?” He murmured breathlessly.

“Better than,” Gavin laughed, “That was amazing! We came together! I can never time that right!”

Ryan laughed as he pushed up. Gavin blushed.

“D-Don’t laugh at me!” He grumbled, as Ryan went about cleaning up.

“I’m not,” Ryan laughed, as he pulled his shorts back up, “I’m laughing because that was adorable.”

He sat in Gavin’s chair and pulled a crimson-faced Gavin into his lap. Gavin buried his face in Ryan’s shoulder, huffing in annoyance. 

“You sure you’re alright?” He muttered, rubbing his arm gently.

“Yes!” Gavin shouted into his shoulder.

He shifted, wiggling under Ryan’s jacket to get closer. Ryan blushed as he put his arms around him, holding him closely. Gavin relaxed and drifted into sleep while Ryan wondered if he was holding him too tightly.

~  


Gavin was adorable when he first woke up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up on Ryan’s lap. Then he stretched, yawning again and smiled sleepily at Ryan as he put his arms around his neck. Ryan blushed. _He’s happy to see me._

“Mornin’, love,” Gavin murmured, “You’re a comfy bed.”

Ryan chuckled, running his hand through Gavin’s wild hair as he rested his chin on Ryan’s chest, grinning up at him. Ryan’s heart pounded in his chest, hammering into his rib cage like it wanted to leap out and give itself over to Gavin. 

“Mm, I have work to do,” Gavin hummed, “You probably do too.”

“Probably,” Ryan agreed.

He almost didn’t let Gavin up when the younger man turned to stand up. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay on the golden cloud forever. Gavin stretched again as he stood and Ryan squeezed his hip before standing up as well. He moved around to the side of the desk to pick up all the things he’d knocked off and Gavin came around to help. 

“Um, V, I was-“

_Knock, knock!_

Gavin scowled.

“Bloody everyone interrupting me!” He huffed, “Just a second!”

They put their armful of things back on the desk before moving toward the door. Gavin was limping to the door, wobbling and unsteady. Ryan winced. _I hurt him. Again._ Michael was at the door.

“Sorry, you guys busy?” He grunted, “I was just told to collect for pizza, it’s almost lunch time.”

Gavin checked his watch with an annoyed grunt.

“It is, oh dear,” He muttered.

He patted his pockets while Ryan got out his wallet to hand over his share for pizza. 

“I dropped my wallet somewhere,” Gavin grumbled, “Hang on.”

_Must’ve fallen out of his pocket when I pulled his shorts down._ Gavin started back for his desk and Michael followed after only for Gavin to suddenly crumple.

“Gav?? What the fuck??” Michael exclaimed, rushing over to help him up, “What’s wrong??”

“I, uh, I’m...sore,” Gavin admitted as Michael helped him stand.

“Goddamnit, Gavin, I told you to be careful!” Michael grumbled as he helped him back to his chair, “What the hell did he do to you?!”

“Nothing, boi, relax,” Gavin muttered as he picked his wallet up off the ground.

“Nothing?” Michael snorted, “It’s noon and you’re still feeling last night and you say it’s nothing??”

“It was this morning,” Gavin mumbled, handing over his share.

Ryan felt protectiveness flare up in him again as he watched Gavin shift uncomfortably under Michael’s glare. 

“Gavin, you’re letting him hurt you, aren’t you?” Michael asked quietly, “You’re letting him get away with this bullshit.”

Before Ryan could tell him to back off, Gavin slammed his fist on his desk.

“I didn’t _let_ anyone do shit to me!” He growled, “He did what _I_ asked which was fucking me senseless. So back off.”

Ryan cleared his throat as Michael went red-faced, floundering.

“We’ll discuss the rest of our work later, V,” Gavin told him, straightening the things on his desk, “After lunch.”

“As you wish,” Ryan agreed, nodding his head.

Gavin gave him a smile like golden sunshine. Ryan smiled back naturally before he turned to leave. He caught one last part of the conversation before he closed the door.

“But does he actually care about you?” Michael finally muttered.

Ryan lingered at the closed door. Yes, he did care about Gavin. More than he wanted to. He was the single most frustrating man Ryan had ever met, but he was smart (sometimes) and capable and kind. He liked Gavin. Maybe even romantically. Even as ill-advised as that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on Ryan Thinks With His Downstairs Brain: fucking in Gavin’s office.


	4. Chapter 4

The silence in the meeting room was tense. Gavin had turned into a hostile force, like a porcupine, pricking anyone who’d gotten close. It’d been a full week since Ryan had fucked his brains out in his office. Ryan thought maybe it was time for another round, but was doing his best to be patient and let Gavin ask nicely. It was difficult though because the man was fucking _infuriating._

“Get off me,” Gavin grumbled, jerking away from Jack who’d leaned over him to grab something.

Jack frowned at him as she pulled the map closer to her.

“What the hell is up with you the last few days?” She muttered.

“What are you on about?” He grunted.

“On about you being a bitch lately,” Michael snorted, “Someone needs to get laid.”

Gavin snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Not everyone has to get laid constantly,” he grumbled, “I’m a human not an animal. V, give me that.”

Ryan passed the flash drive to him, being sure to give him some hard eye contact.

“Not very polite,” he commented quietly.

“I don’t care,” Gavin sneered, plugging in the flash drive to his laptop, “What, you need me to call you sir and say please?”

“I don’t _need_ your respect,” Ryan assured him, “However, _you_ do need to be respectful.”

“Or what?” Gavin taunted.

“Or you will find yourself in trouble, Golden Boy,” Ryan warned.

“Eat me, Vagabond,” Gavin growled as he turned to his screen.

_I’m going to cover you in bite marks, you little brat._ After the meeting was over, Ryan gripped Gavin’s bicep and slammed him up against the wall. Gavin shuddered and Ryan went for his gun. Gavin grabbed Ryan’s hand on the gun, looking panicked.

“N-Not tonight,” he sputtered.

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he pulled his hand back. 

“T-Tomorrow?” Gavin offered.

Ryan felt a squeeze of anxiety.

“Do you not want to do this?” He muttered.

“No, no! I do!” Gavin assured him, gripping his hand, “I do! P-Please, I-I need you!”

Ryan slammed his hand against the wall next to Gavin’s head.

“What did I tell you?” He growled.

Gavin shrank against the wall, gripping his own bicep.

“T-To ask nice,” he mumbled sheepishly.

“What is it about that you don’t understand?” Ryan questioned tightly.

“I-It’s not-! I-I’ve not been-!” Gavin sputtered, waving his hands a bit frantically.

His hands clenched and his head dropped. 

“I’m...not doing it on purpose,” he admitted quietly, “I wasn’t _trying_ to provoke you. I’m...sorry.”

Ryan recalled the big heist coming up. _Stress. That’s what it is, Gavin lashes out when he’s stressed._ Ryan put his fingers under Gavin’s chin and tilted his head back. Gavin blushed, looking sheepishly at Ryan through his golden eyelashes.

“How about we make a schedule?” Ryan offered, “Pick a day. I’ll come every week.”

“Tuesday!” Gavin blurted, gripping Ryan’s hand again, “Please, come every Tuesday!”

_Fucking Christ he’s so ready for it._

“Do you still want me to come by tomorrow?” Ryan prompted.

“Y-Yes, p-please,” Gavin stammered.

Ryan cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone.

“As you wish,” He whispered.

Gavin put his hand over Ryan’s, looking up into his eyes like he was searching for something. Ryan couldn’t help the way his eyes dropped to Gavin’s lips. He leaned down and forward. His nose brushed Gavin’s and both of them started to close their eyes. They froze as the door opened and Ray stepped through.

“Oh, oops,” he grunted.

He moved around the table, picked something up and headed back to the door while Ryan and Gavin hastily parted, clearing their throats. 

“I-I should be off,” Gavin muttered after Ray exited.

“Right,” Ryan agreed.

They exited quickly, both blushing crimson. _Well, great. Now Ray knows._ Though, honestly, he wasn’t going to tell anyone. _Probably._

~

Gavin was fingering himself when Ryan arrived. He’d been too antsy to wait around very long, so was perhaps a bit earlier than Gavin expected. He certainly _looked_ surprised when Ryan cleared his throat at the foot of his bed. His flushed face darkened with embarrassment and he struggled to meet Ryan’s eye even though his cock twitched and his thighs spread to give Ryan a better view.

“Bit impatient, aren’t you?” Ryan teased.

“I...th-thought it’d be...easier,” Gavin mumbled.

“Oh?” Ryan prompted as he moved around the bed, “Thought you’d prepare yourself for me?”

Gavin nodded as Ryan knelt on the bed. Ryan smirked at him as he pushed up between his legs.

“Go on then,” He coaxed, “Make yourself ready.”

Gavin bit his lip, squeezing his eyes closed as his hand started moving again. Ryan brushed his fingers down Gavin’s spread thighs as he worked the two fingers in and out of himself. Gavin shuddered, lips parting. _Come on, baby, lose yourself. Give yourself over to it, to **me.**_ Ryan’s hands trailed up his hips and Gavin moaned as his fingertips danced across his pelvis to either side of his cock. 

“I-I’m ready, please!” He huffed, definitely too soon, “I-I can take it!”

”No, you’re not ready,” Ryan chided, swatting his thigh, “Don’t be a brat.”

Gavin whimpered, but refocused on fingering himself, adding a third finger and rocking slightly. Ryan palmed at his own crotch as he watched Gavin’s shaking body. _So lusty._ He swatted his thigh again, harder this time and Gavin yelped, jolting. 

“A-Again, please! Again!” He cried.

Ryan smacked harder and Gavin arched up, moaning loudly. 

“I-I’m ready! I am, please, I’m r-really ready!” He sobbed.

Ryan tried to be slow in opening his jeans and getting a condom on, but he wanted it too bad to tease Gavin. He wasn’t sure weekly was going to be enough to get him to slow down this dark lust. He shoved Gavin’s hand away and pressed into him, groaning through his teeth. He gripped the headboard as he pushed forward and Gavin whined. He still really hadn’t been completely ready. Gavin’s body was pulling up and away from him and he stopped pushing. He was about to pull back when Gavin grabbed his hand and put it on his throat.

“Make me take it,” he breathed, eyes filled with darkness and lust.

Ryan squeezed slightly and pressed him into the bed. Then he jerked his hips forward. Gavin cried out, his body trying to arch away, but Ryan let go of the headboard to grip his hip to stop him from moving.

“You wanted this, slut,” he growled, “Take it.”

Gavin moaned, body shuddering as he gripped at Ryan’s arms holding him. Ryan thrust sharply, jerking the rest of the way into him. He leaned over him, putting more pressure on his throat, but not letting it actually restrict his breathing. 

“Talk to me, slut,” he taunted, “T-Tell me how much you love me hurting you.”

“I-I love it!” Gavin sobbed, “I-It f-feels so good! I-I want you to h-hurt me!”

Ryan started moving, fucking him into the bed sharp and quick, before his ass was really ready for it. He sobbed and moaned, clawing at Ryan’s jacket sleeves. 

“R-Ryan, h-hit me!” He cried, “S-Slap me! T-Tell me I’m b-bad! T-Tell me I deserve to be hurt! P-Please!”

_Fucking Christ alive, he’s filthy._ Ryan groaned, pulling back slightly.

_ Smack! _

Gavin cried out as Ryan slapped him across the face.

“Again!” He begged, hand going around his own cock.

_ Smack! _

“You’re such a filthy little slut,” Ryan sneered, “And a bad little boy with no respect.”

_ Smack! _

“Fucking Christ,” He groaned as Gavin tightened around him.

Gavin’s body tensed, his face screwing up as he moaned. Ryan’s handprint on his face was brilliantly red, his lashes wet with tears, and his pretty lips parted around the moans puffing out of him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ryan whispered.

Gavin’s hips jerked and he came over himself. 

_Beep, beep!_

Gavin’s eyes flew open in a look of panic and he pushed at Ryan who struggled a second to stop thrusting.

“What, what is it?!” He huffed, worried he’d fucked up.

Gavin shoved him toward the edge of the bed.

“Get under the bed! Quickly!” He hissed.

Ryan dropped and rolled under instinctively, but frowned at the bottom of it above his head. _What the hell am I hiding from?_ He wondered. He heard the front door open and close as he quickly tried to even his breathing. _Someone’s breaking in? Why would he-?_ Ryan’s eyes went wide and he slapped a hand over his mouth as the bedroom door opened.

“Hey, doll-whoa, hello,” an unfamiliar voice spoke.

_Oh god, I’m the other woman!_

“B-Babe!” Gavin sputtered, breathlessly, “Y-You startled me! Wh-What’re you-I th-thought you w-were out all night!”

“I had to come back for something,” the boyfriend snorted as he moved around the bed, “Here I was expecting you to be pouting about how lonely you were.”

“Y-Yes, well, I, um,” Gavin bumbled.

The boyfriend laughed as he opened the night stand.

“It’s okay, doll,” He assured him, “I’ve walked in on you before, haven’t I?”

Ryan almost flinched. _How long have they been together?!_

“I-I’m just flustered ‘cause you bloody startled me!” Gavin huffed.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” The boyfriend cooed.

Ryan felt like vomiting. The boyfriend found what he was looking for and closed the drawer. He bid Gavin farewell and Ryan waited for the beep that signaled his arrival to signal his departure before he rolled out from under the bed. Gavin didn’t even look at Ryan as he got himself back in order. Ryan chose to stow the used condom in his own pocket rather than leave evidence.  


He didn’t even know where to begin with this situation. 

“I’m sorry,” Gavin whispered as Ryan finished fastening his belt.

“About which part?” Ryan sneered.

Gavin buried his face in his knees.

“I should’ve told you,” he murmured.

“No, you shouldn’t have done it in the first place,” Ryan snorted, “But yes, also that. Let me guess, he’s always out of the house of Tuesday.”

Gavin winced. He was folded in on himself, knees up and arms around his crossed legs. He looked so utterly small. Ryan sighed heavily. 

“This is really not how I wanted to spend my Friday night,” he muttered.

_I didn’t even get off,_ he didn’t add and felt bad for even thinking. 

“I’m sorry,” Gavin repeated.

“How long?” Ryan asked, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“A few days,” Gavin answered quietly.

_I suppose I should be glad it wasn’t the whole time._ Ryan didn’t even know what the hell he was supposed to say or do in this situation. He just left, unable to come up with any appropriate response. He didn’t cry into his pillow like a heartbroken teenager when he got home. He cried in the shower like a responsible adult. 

_Goddamnit, I thought...What? What the hell did I think? That he **liked** me? That he’d want to **date** me? That anyone could possibly give a single **fuck** about me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, bitches.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan forgot to give Gavin back his clip. He was going to have to talk to him. He really didn’t want to, but when he saw Gavin come in he resigned himself to do so. Michael got to him first though.

“Gavin...why is there a mark on your face?” He grunted.

“I...it’s not like that,” Gavin muttered tiredly.

“Then why are your eyes bloodshot?” Michael pressed.

_Did he...cry after I left?_

“Didn’t sleep well,” Gavin mumbled.

He _did_ look and sound utterly exhausted.

“I heard Joey’s back in town,” Michael commented pointedly.  


_Who the fuck is Joey?_

“Micool, it’s not like that,” Gavin insisted.

Ryan frowned at the repeated phrase. _Not like what exactly?_

“Gavin, just...be careful, okay?” Michael murmured, squeezing his shoulder.

“I...you don’t have to worry, boi,” Gavin mumbled.

“Maybe I don’t,” Michael agreed, “I’m gonna anyway.”

Gavin gave him a tired smile as he patted his shoulder and moved on. Gavin hesitated before approaching Ryan. 

“You, um,” he started.

Ryan produced his clip, interrupting him. Gavin took it and put it back in place. 

“What were you talking about?” Ryan questioned, against his better judgement, “Not like what?”

Gavin rubbed his bicep nervously.

“I was...in an abusive relationship,” He admitted quietly.

Ryan’s spine stiffened. 

“Now my boi gets worried,” Gavin explained, “But really, I meant it. It wasn’t like that. Consent changes it.”

Ryan relaxed a bit. _Right, he asked me to hit him._ Gavin lingered a moment.

“I’m...really sorry,” he mumbled, “I was being selfish. I’m sorry.”

_“I_ wasn’t the one wronged,” Ryan muttered, “Not really.”

Gavin sighed, nodding. Ryan ruffled his hair and moved on to work. He certainly wasn’t the first cheater in history. 

~

Gavin was getting tenser and more stressed the next two weeks. The heist went off mostly as planned except Michael ended up with a broken wrist. This seemed to stress Gavin out more and Ryan really wasn’t that surprised when he stormed up to him and held out his clip.

“Please,” he grumbled.

_He must’ve broken up with his boyfriend._ Ryan smirked as he took the clip. _He didn’t give it to you good enough, huh? Don’t worry, baby, I can fuck you right._

He found himself annoyed and disappointed when he showed up to Gavin’s place. There were raised voices coming from Gavin’s bedroom. His protectiveness flared up, anxiety over the possibility the argument could get physical pumped through his blood like electricity. Was this guy the one who abused him or was it someone else? Ryan crept closer, tensed up.

“-fucking wrong, Gavin!” The boyfriend was shouting, “It’s not okay to hurt yourself like this!”

“I-I wouldn’t if _you-!”_ Gavin started to argue.

“It’s worse for _me_ to hurt you!” The boyfriend interrupted loudly, “This is unnatural, Gavin! It’s disgusting. You need therapy, not abuse!”

“I-It’s not abuse!” Gavin protested, “I-It isn’t abuse if-if there’s consent!”

“You’re wrong, Gavin,” The boyfriend insisted, “Marcus fucked with your head. You’re sick because of what he did to you.”

_Excuse me?!_ Ryan felt his guts tense up and he pulled a knife. 

“I...know,” Gavin mumbled, “But I’m...th-this is different.”

“You said you’d stopped this!” The boyfriend accused, “You said you didn’t want me to do this and that you wouldn’t do it to yourself any more!”

Ryan flinched. _Because **I’m** doing it now..._

“I-I know, but I-I can’t help it!” Gavin huffed, “I...I just...want it...so bad.”

“Gavin, you really need to stop,” the boyfriend grumbled, “I told you, it’s not...right. It’s unhealthy to hurt yourself.”

He sighed heavily.

“I have to go,” he muttered tiredly, “We’ll talk about this later.”

“Okay,” Gavin mumbled, voice so tiny Ryan could barely hear it.

Ryan ducked in the spare room and waited for the guy to leave. He really wanted to kill him, but he knew that was an overreaction. Once the beeping went off, Ryan entered Gavin’s bedroom to find him crying and shaking, in a fetal position. He approached him carefully and crouched down beside the bed.

“Gavin?” He murmured gently.

Gavin jumped a bit, his eyes snapping open causing fresh tears to pour down his face.

“You...heard that, didn’t you?” He mumbled.

Ryan nodded, guilt stabbing into his heart. Gavin reached for him. Ryan stood up to sit on the bed and pulled Gavin onto his lap. Gavin wiggled under his jacket again, burying his face in Ryan’s neck as he cried. Ryan was going to kill his stupid piece of shit boyfriend. 

“You should get a better boyfriend,” Ryan muttered, “This one’s an asshole. You don’t deserve to be shamed for your desires. Well, not like _that_ anyway.”

Gavin looked up in surprise like it was the first time he’d ever heard that. Ryan’s insides were on fire. _How many people made you feel bad for your kinks?_

“And certainly bringing up your past like that is completely fucked,” He added.

“He...just worries about me, like Micool,” Gavin mumbled.

Ryan rolled his eyes, snorting. 

“He doesn’t,” he dismissed, “He’s clearly just an asshole. How long have you really been with this guy?”

“Um, I was with him for a few years,” Gavin admitted, tugging at Ryan’s jacket nervously, “Then he left suddenly a while back. First I thought maybe he was in trouble, but his crew said he was fine, so I assumed he just left me. Then he suddenly came back and said he was sorry but something I couldn’t know about came up. He just sort of...moved back in.”

“You mean he assumed you wanted him back,” Ryan guessed, “You never actually said you wanted to be in a relationship again.”

“I...he just brought his stuff in,” Gavin muttered, “I-I didn’t know how t-to tell him to go away. And I...was a little glad too, I guess.”

Ryan shook his head. _What a fucking mess._

“You should tell him now,” he suggested, “You’re obviously unhappy and he’s obviously a dick.”

_Choose me instead._ Ryan shook that thought from his head. It was better not to go down that road.

“He’s a good guy, really,” Gavin assured him, “Like I said, he just worries.”

Anger twisted in Ryan like a heated blade. _Did you ask me here just so you could rub in my face how much you like your stupid, asshole boyfriend?!_

“Why was he talking about it now anyway?” He muttered, “What provoked this argument?”

Gavin pointed at the headboard. Attached to the right bedpost was a pair of handcuffs. Gavin held up his right hand. Around his wrist was a red mark, clearly made by the handcuffs. Ryan noted Gavin was naked. His cock jumped in his jeans as he got the picture. Gavin had restrained himself and put his ass in the air for Ryan. Ryan’s hand tightened on Gavin’s hip and his forehead dropped to Gavin’s.

“Did you prepare yourself for me too?” He whispered.

Gavin blushed, nodding sheepishly. Ryan knew for sure Gavin could feel how hard he was, pressed against the back of his thigh, yet he still looked hesitant, self-conscious. Like he didn’t know what he was doing to Ryan. He crossed his arms over his chest like he felt inadequate. He looked so small, shrinking away inside himself. Ryan felt burning in his chest. _Who told you you’re not beautiful?_

“You’re such a good boy when you need me,” Ryan praised, breathless, “Tying yourself up like a beautiful little present for me.”

He caressed Gavin’s cheek and Gavin’s blush darkened as he looked up bashfully.

“Then y-you... _like_ the handcuffs?” He mumbled, sounding almost hopeful.

Ryan kissed him as he realized what was happening. Gavin had been shamed for restraining himself. He needed affirmation that it was alright. That it was okay for him to like it, that Ryan also liked it, that his kinks in general were okay. Ryan was eager to teach him what a good boy he was. Gavin just appeared eager to kiss Ryan, gripping his jacket tightly and pressing back urgently. 

Ryan turned, pushing him down on the bed. He pressed his wrists up, pinning them to the bed as he kissed him. Gavin shuddered below him, hips jerking up. He hissed in Ryan’s mouth at the rough denim of Ryan’s jeans on all the sensitive parts between his legs. Ryan pulled back slightly, looking for the key to the handcuffs. It was still stuck in the open one. He took it and unlocked the other from the bedpost. 

Gavin eagerly, without being told, put his wrists together over his head, shifting slightly to angle toward the bedpost. Ryan looped the handcuffs around the post, closing them on Gavin’s wrists. As soon as they were closed, Gavin tugged on them as though to test they worked properly. Ryan carefully placed the key in Gavin’s hand. Gavin closed his fist tightly around it.

“Where’d you get those?” Ryan asked as he undid his belt, “Those are police-issued.”

Gavin grinned wickedly at him. 

“You’re a dangerous man, Golden Boy,” Ryan laughed.

“And you’re a cute little puppy, _Vagabond,”_ Gavin snorted.

Ryan leaned over him, pushing his hand under his pillow as he put his lips near Gavin’s ear.

“If I’m a dog, that makes you my chew toy,” he whispered as his hand closed around the small bottle of lube.

Gavin shuddered. Ryan snapped his teeth next to his ear and grinned as Gavin groaned. He pulled back up to finish getting his dick out and fetch a condom from his jacket. Gavin again watched closely as he rolled it on and lubed himself up. _God, he wants it so bad. Fucking beautiful slut._ Ryan grabbed the spare pillow to put under the small of his back and pushed his legs up.

Gavin lifted his legs further, eagerly pushing his ass out. His own cock was leaking as Ryan pressed up against his already loose, wet asshole. Ryan swiped his thumb through the precum starting to roll down the tip of his dick and brought it to Gavin’s lips as he slowly pushed forward, holding Gavin’s hip steady with his free hand. Gavin hesitated, blushing, before he stuck his tongue out to lick his own precum off Ryan’s thumb. 

“Good boy,” Ryan praised, breathless as he pressed fully inside him.

He brushed his knuckles across Gavin’s red cheek. Gavin looked at him, eyes filled with affection and adoration, like what Ryan said and did meant everything to him. And in that moment it probably did. This was not a night for punishment. This was a night for rewarding and praise. Gavin needed to be shown how beautiful and wonderful he was, needed to know he wasn’t messed up, he wasn’t broken for his desires. 

Ryan shrugged his jacket off and pulled his shirt over his head before leaning down to kiss him. Gavin moved against him like he was trying to touch Ryan with as much of his body as he could and his legs went around his waist, squeezing a bit tightly. Ryan’s hands slid down his sides as he rolled his hips, thrusting slow and deep. He kissed along his jaw, down his neck and back up again to his ear.

“You were such a good boy, asking nicely,” he whispered, “Getting ready for me. My precious boy, so beautiful.”

He closed his stinging eyes tightly as he moved, whispering reassurances and praises in Gavin’s ear while the younger man softly cried. He wrapped his hand around Gavin’s cock and pressed gentle kisses over his skin. _It isn’t fair what happened to you, what still happens to you. You deserve so much better. I wish I could give you that._

“R-Ryan,” Gavin groaned softly, his body tensing, “I-I’m gonna-“

“Go ahead, Gavin,” Ryan breathed, feeling his own body tightening up, “Come for me.”

Gavin moaned out Ryan’s name as he came and Ryan whispered his in return as he came right after.

“Good boy,” Ryan murmured as he moved to uncuff him, “Let go of the key, baby.”

Gavin’s fists uncurled slowly and Ryan quickly unhooked him, carefully moving his arms down to more comfortable positions. He was less than thrilled about putting the filled condom in his pocket, but he wasn’t going to leave it for the shitty boyfriend to find. At least the tissues he used to mop Gavin up didn’t have to go in his pocket too. 

As always, he sat beside Gavin when he was done cleaning up, brushing his hand through his wild hair. _What the hell am I doing?_ A couple months ago if anyone told him he’d be here, he’d have probably socked them for suggesting it. But there he was, fucking his _taken_ crew mate and... He sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. 

...and not wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today’s episode of Ryan Thinks With His Downstairs Brain: fucking someone who has a boyfriend


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin looked like he was incredibly anxious the next day when he came into work. Ryan supposed that came with the territory when you were a cheater. He was nervously brushing a hand through his hair as he looked for Ryan in his usual spot. But Ryan wasn’t in the kitchen like usual, he was across the way in the living room/waiting area. 

He frowned as Gavin looked for him. _I didn’t leave anything. Why’s he looking for me so anxiously?_ He looked around to the living room, brightening slightly when he saw Ryan. But not in a happy way, in a relieved way. He was glad Ryan was there. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. _Shit, **did** I leave something?_ Gavin took a step toward him, but was again accosted by Michael who apparently spent his time laying in wait to harass him.

“Gavin!” He exclaimed, storming over to him, “What the hell is this?!”

He gripped Gavin’s forearm, pulling his raw, red wrist in front of his face. 

“I-It’s from...handcuffs,” Gavin mumbled, distracted.

“Gavin, he’s not being safe with you!” Michael growled, “Sex shouldn’t leave marks like this, even kinky sex!”

Despite his guilt on the matter, Ryan wanted to storm over and smack Michael away from Gavin then toss him across the room.

“Will you just listen to me?!” Michael demanded, “He’s hurting you!”

_ Smack! _

Michael stumbled sideways as the slap landed across his face, his glasses flying.

_“He_ didn’t do that!” Gavin shouted, _“I_ did! I yanked and rubbed my wrists all over the handcuffs, because I _wanted_ to leave marks! He left them loose enough I could have dislocated my thumbs to get out! But I wouldn’t have had to because he put the key in _my_ hand! I am so sick of all of you treating me like a fucking child! Stop talking about shit you don’t know anything about!”

“I-Gav, I’m sorry,” Michael muttered, “I didn’t mean-I’m sorry.”

“Good! Stop doing it!” Gavin hissed.

Michael nodded, then moved to pick up his glasses while Gavin turned back towards Ryan. 

“V, I need to talk to you, please,” he called across the room.

Ryan got up and followed Gavin to his office.

“My clip?” Gavin prompted as soon as the door was closed.

He held out his hand. Ryan stared at it in confusion.

“I don’t have it,” he muttered, “I returned it.”

Gavin frowned at him then unholstered his gun to show him it was missing the clip. Ryan frowned at it.

“I returned it,” he repeated, “I don’t know what to tell you.”

Gavin frowned at his gun.

“Then where the hell did it go?” He wondered.

“Did you ask your boyfriend?” Ryan grunted, only just barely holding back on a bitter tone.

“Er, no, I just assumed you had it,” Gavin admitted, “Why would he take it?”

_How the hell should I know what motivations your stupid boyfriend has?_

“He wasn’t even back yet when I left anyway,” He added, “Couldn’t be him.”

He hummed thoughtfully.

“Maybe we’ve been removing it too much and it loosened?” He offered, “Is that a thing that happens?”

“Not really,” Ryan answered, “But it’s possible something got in it and the clip didn’t click into place properly. Perhaps not the best system we set up.”

“I have a spare,” Gavin muttered, moving toward his desk, “But now I’m nervous. Please don’t take my clip any more.”

_Would I have reason to take it any more anyway?_ Though now Ryan was also nervous.

“Perhaps you should carry more than one gun,” He suggested as Gavin retrieved the spare clip, “Or a melee weapon of some kind. A knife maybe? I can teach you how to use one.”

Gavin clicked the clip in place with a frown.

“Er, why?” He wondered as he holstered the gun.

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose. _This dumbass._

“So you can protect yourself in case you lose your clip again,” he explained.

“Why would I need a weapon?” Gavin pressed, face twisting in confusion.

Ryan squinted at him, equally confused. 

“How else are you going to defend yourself?” He questioned.

They stared at each other a moment before Gavin’s face cleared.

“Oh, right!” He exclaimed, “You said you don’t pay attention to anything I do. I forgot!”

Then he quite suddenly leapt onto his desk and spun, sending his heel at Ryan’s head. Ryan caught his ankle, but he launched off the other foot, twisting and sending it toward Ryan’s face. Ryan ducked and it passed centimeters above his head. He released his ankle, letting him drop to his feet, which he did, bouncing back into a fight stance with a wicked grin. 

“Taekwondo,” Ryan guessed, noting Gavin didn’t lift his hands defensively.

“I actually went to the olympics,” Gavin laughed.

“No shit?” Ryan snorted, eyebrows raising, _“You_ with discipline is hard to imagine.”

“Mean,” Gavin huffed.

“I’m glad though,” Ryan admitted, “I’m less worried about your self defense capabilities now.”

Gavin relaxed out of his fight stance, looking disappointed.

“Oh, I was kinda hoping you’d want to spar more,” he lamented, “Test my abilities. It’s been awhile. Ah, I have work anyway. Sorry to bother you for nothing.”

Ryan gripped his hand as he started to turn.

“Don’t be sorry,” he dismissed, “It’s not a bother. And I...I want to spar with you some time.”

“Really?” Gavin asked brightly, smiling warmly at him.

Ryan’s heart fluttered.

“Y-Yes, of course,” he assured him.

Gavin lifted up on his toes and kissed him, squeezing his hand. The door opened as someone knocked on it and they stiffened.

“Hey, Gav,” Ray called into the room, “Are you-? Oh. Oops. You should really lock the door when you’re gonna do that.”

They hastily parted from each other and Ryan made for the door.

“You should really knock,” he grumbled as he passed Ray at the door.

“This is a new phenomena,” Ray snorted, “Not used to needing to.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. At least Ray wasn’t going to tell anyone. _Probably._

~

It was Tuesday night. Ryan was at home, pacing around in his living room. Gavin hadn’t said not to come, but he hadn’t said to do so either. He could be asleep. Could be he totally forgot, he was a bit of an idiot. _Or_ he could be waiting for Ryan.

_“Ryan! I’m so glad you came!”_ He’d cry, spreading his pretty golden thighs, _“I need you so bad! My stupid boyfriend can’t please me like you do! Only you can fuck me right! Ryan, please~!”_

Ryan shuddered, readjusting his jeans. It would be incredibly embarrassing if he showed up and Gavin _wasn’t_ waiting for him. But he probably was, wasn’t he? _I should’ve just asked him._ Ryan paced around a bit more, his head conjuring up more and more enticing images of Gavin waiting for him before he finally left. 

_I’ll make an excuse or something if he’s not waiting for me._ He pulled on his helmet and started his bike. _Something, something. What do I say?_ He zipped away. _Making sure he’s on the same page, that’s it._ He’d say he had come to make sure Gavin wasn’t expecting it, because it would just be rude to leave him in the dark like that. _Perfect._

And if he _was_ waiting, he was going to bang his brains out. 

Ryan parked where he usually did, in an alley a couple of blocks away. He paused as he turned off his bike, frowning down the alleyway. _Whose car is that?_ It was parked right behind Gavin’s place. It wasn’t one he recognized. The incident with Gavin’s missing clip resurfaced in Ryan’s memory. _Someone’s breaking into his place. Coming on Tuesdays because that’s when he’s alone._

Ryan hurriedly switched his helmet for his mask and struggled not to full on sprint down the alleyway. Gavin could take care of himself, but if he was waiting for Ryan, he may have restrained himself again. And Gavin slept naked. No one should be allowed to see Gavin naked. Except for Ryan, of course. _Pretty possessive for the other woman, aren’t you, Haywood?_

Ryan peeked in the car. It was mostly empty. He flicked a knife open before moving toward the open back door. _Amateurs._ Leave the car unoccupied, the door open, and they’d tracked mud into Gavin’s kitchen. _Unbelievable._

The sound of running came down the hallway.

“Get back here, you sloppy amateur!” Gavin shouted, “You wanted this fight, come back here and fight!”

_ Whack! _

Ryan clotheslined the sloppy amateur. He poked his head around the corner as Gavin hurried down the hallway. He brightened as he saw Ryan, practically sprinting at him.

“You came!” He exclaimed, jumping into Ryan’s arms, “I didn’t think you’d come!”

Ryan smiled and blushed as he hugged Gavin, his heart fluttering. _He’s so happy to see me._ Gavin pulled back a bit and tugged at the mask.

“Why are you wearing this?” He huffed.

He was one to talk on what was being worn, considering he was in his boxers and nothing else.

“Saw someone was breaking in,” Ryan answered, “Thought I better be safe than sorry. Who’s this asshole?”

“One of the two guys trying to rob me,” Gavin answered, “Saw me kick his friend’s ass and tried to run for it.”

“Rob you?” Ryan grunted, “So the clip wasn’t them?”

“Coincidence, I think,” Gavin murmured, shrugging.

He tugged the Vagabond mask up to kiss Ryan, pressing eagerly against him.

“Easy, there, you still have unwanted guests,” Ryan muttered, gripping him by the waist to push him back, “Let’s get rid of them first, yeah?”

Gavin whined in annoyance, but pulled away. Ryan dragged them into their car while Gavin got dressed and then Gavin drove them across the city into the desert while Ryan followed on his bike. Ryan considered whether leaving them alive was a good choice. Sure, they didn’t seem to know who Gavin was, but still, one less enemy and all that. He gave Gavin his helmet for the ride back to his place.

Ryan killed the engine as Gavin dismounted.

“I...don’t suppose you’re still up for it?” He asked hopefully as he pulled Ryan’s helmet off, “I always get worked up when I fight.”

_ Of course I’m up for it, idiot. Of course I’m always up for it.  _

“Sure,” Ryan agreed, “Provided there won’t be any interruptions.”

Gavin cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, um, h-he’s...uh, w-we have time,” he mumbled.

Ryan kicked down the stand and put his helmet in the seat compartment. As ill-advised as being the other woman was, he couldn’t help but follow Gavin straight to his doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired. 😩


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on a little to be tasting forbidden fruit. 

He followed Gavin back through his house to his bedroom where Gavin kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket. Ryan couldn’t wait any longer to get his hands on that golden fruit. He pressed against him, kissing his neck below his jaw and running his hands over his sides. Gavin puffed out a sigh of a moan, tilting his head to give Ryan more room.

“Did you miss me?” Ryan teased as he tugged open Gavin’s jeans.

“Y-Yes,” Gavin admitted quietly, “M-Missed you...h-hurting me.”

“Oh?” Ryan prompted, pushing Gavin’s jeans off his hips, “Do you want me to hurt you, Gavin?”

Gavin’s jeans fell to the floor.

“Y-Yes, please,” Gavin groaned, rubbing his ass back against Ryan’s crotch.

_God, he wants it._ Ryan smirked against his skin as he pushed his hands up his shirt. Gavin shuddered as Ryan’s fingers rubbed over his nipples. He nipped lightly at his ear before pinching the little nubs between his fingers. Gavin cried out, pushing his ass back against him as his back arched. He gripped at Ryan’s arms, moaning as Ryan put more pressure on his nipples while rubbing his cock against his ass.

“Ry! P-Please! I-I want y-your cock, please!” Gavin cried, trying to push back more firmly.

“Greedy,” Ryan sneered in his ear, “You want me to hurt you, want my cock, more and more. But you offer nothing in return.”

“I-I’ll g-give you whatever y-you want!” Gavin huffed, “P-Please!”

Ryan pinched tighter, getting another cry before he let go and sat on the foot of Gavin’s bed. Gavin reeled from the sudden disappearance of Ryan’s presence behind him and wobbled as he turned around to face him.

“Take your clothes off,” Ryan instructed.

This was an order Gavin complied with quickly, though shakily. 

“Now turn around and bend over,” Ryan ordered.

Gavin was blushing, but he turned and bent. Ryan gripped his thighs just below his ass, spreading his ass apart.

“Didn’t prepare this time?” He mused.

“I-I didn’t...think you were coming,” Gavin admitted quietly.

“I said I’d come every Tuesday, didn’t I?” Ryan snorted.

He let go.

“Come bend over my lap,” He muttered.

Gavin again quickly complied, kneeling to one side of him and laying over his lap. He gripped Ryan’s thigh tightly as Ryan retrieved the lube from his pocket to pour over his asshole. He shivered as it ran down between his cheeks. Ryan ran his fingers through it, smearing it over his asshole before pressing his finger inside him. Gavin let out a tiny, breathless “ah!” that sent shivers down Ryan’s spine. 

“You’re so beautiful, Gavin,” He whispered as his finger curled in him, “All I want to do is break you over and over again.”

Gavin’s eyes cracked open.

“You think I’m beautiful?” He breathed.

Ryan brushed his free hand through Gavin’s wild, sweaty hair.

“Of course I do,” he murmured, “You’re absolutely breath-taking, my dear.”

Gavin blushed, burying his face in the sheets.

“Y-You are t-too,” he mumbled, “Y-You’re really beautiful.”

Ryan blushed, eyes darting away. _Let’s refocus, now! Stop getting mushy!_ He moved his finger in circles as he searched. Gavin cried out when Ryan’s finger found what it was looking for. Ryan focused on his prostate, rubbing firmly over it. Gavin’s cock rubbed against Ryan’s thigh again as his hips rocked.

“M-More, please, more!” He begged, “I-I want your cock, p-please!”

Ryan shuddered as he added a second finger. _He wants it so bad. Totally shameless._ He fingered him slowly, deeply, rubbing against his prostate as much as he could.He was shaking about as badly as Gavin was by the time he was loose enough to take Ryan’s cock. He pressed more focused circles on his prostate, working him up until his tightened, then pulling back. Gavin whined in annoyance the first time, but the next three times he started grumbling and letting out frustrated little shouts.

“L-Let me come!” He finally huffed.

_ Smack! _

Gavin jolted forward from the force of the smack to his ass, letting out a squeak.

“Be polite,” Ryan growled.

“Y-You’re b-being mean on purpose!” Gavin accused.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Gavin cried out as the open-handed blows landed on his ass, rocking forward from the force of them. Ryan didn’t stop, smacking his ass again and again even as he toppled over, shaking and crying. His fists tightly clenched in the sheets as his body tried to press down away from Ryan’s relentless beating. He squirmed on Ryan’s lap, kicking his feet like a toddler, like he wanted it to stop. Though what came out of his mouth was an endless stream of filth begging Ryan to keep hitting him, to hit him harder, to punish him. 

When his golden ass was entirely red, Ryan stopped hitting him, running his shaky fingers over his ass before completely letting go of him. 

“What was that about being mean?” He muttered, struggling not to sound breathless.

“I-I’m sorry!” Gavin cried, “P-Please, I-I need you!”

Ryan thought he was going to die if he kept teasing Gavin. 

“Up,” he ordered as he quickly got his belt open, “In my lap, baby.”

Gavin gripped his shoulders to straddle his lap as Ryan got his pants open and his cock out. 

“Um, R-Ry?” Gavin squeaked as Ryan rolled on a condom.

Ryan looked up at him, running his hands over his thighs.

“What is it? Are you okay?” He asked gently, “You need to stop?”

Gavin blushed, looking down and away.

“N-No, I...um, w-will you take yours off too?” He mumbled.

He tugged weakly at Ryan’s jacket. _He **wants** to see me?_ Ryan blushed as he shrugged off the jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. Gavin leaned forward, pressing their chests together as he kissed Ryan. Ryan’s shaking hands ran up his back as Gavin pushed him down into the bed, their bodies rolling together as their lips mouthed against each other. 

Gavin got a hand between them and guided Ryan’s cock inside himself. He hissed a bit in Ryan’s mouth from needing a bit more lube than he was getting, but he groaned immediately afterward as he slid down on him. Ryan groaned too, eyelids fluttering as his cock was squeezed by Gavin’s tight ass. 

Gavin rolled his hips and Ryan groaned again before he started thrusting upward, gripping at Gavin’s hips. Gavin lifted a bit, moaning and panting as he braced himself on Ryan’s chest while Ryan bounced him on his cock. He was doing his best to meet Ryan halfway, one of his hands going around his own cock. Ryan’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Gavin’s face draw up. Gavin tightened around him and they came together. He flopped forward, crushing the air out of Ryan’s lungs. 

“That’s not what I meant by breath-taking!” Ryan wheezed.

Gavin giggled a bit deliriously. 

“Glad you’re amused,” Ryan grumbled, twisting to put them on their sides.

His lips twitched in a tiny smile as he brushed his hand through Gavin’s hair. _It’s worth it,_ he decided. He didn’t care it was wrong and tiresome and annoying. He didn’t care about Gavin’s stupid boyfriend. He didn’t care that this was going to come back to bite him in the ass. It was worth it. 

Having Gavin in _any_ sense was better than not at all. Better than going back to all those lonely nights before when every day didn’t matter because in the end he was still alone. At least as the other woman he had _someone._

~

Gavin was again anxious when he came into work and Ryan was 95% sure he hadn’t left anything. He’d even helped clean up the mud the robbers left in the kitchen. And he definitely didn’t take his clip.

Gavin was looking in the living room for him, hands running through his hair as he looked around frantically. He looked even more anxious than last time. Ryan was back in his usual place in the kitchen though. Gavin looked around and spotted Ryan in the kitchen.

“Ry! Stop switching on me!” He huffed as he came over, “You’re bloody scrambling my brain!”

“Who the fuck is Ry?” Michael wondered from where he was a few feet deeper in the kitchen.

Gavin froze, wincing.

_“I_ am who the fuck Ry is,” Ryan answered, “Short for Ryan.”

“Oh, okay,” Michael grunted.

There was a tense silence for about two seconds.

“Wait, what the fuck?!” Michael demanded, “You told Gavin first?!”

“We had a bet,” Gavin muttered, “He promised to tell me if I won. I think he learned his lesson not to bet against me. Ryan, I need to speak with you.”

“As you wish,” Ryan murmured as he followed Gavin to his office.

_Fuck. Now everyone will know my name. Shit. Name and face. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“Ryan!” 

Ryan jumped, startled by Gavin shouting.

“Sorry, what is it?” He grunted.

“I-I’m sorry f-for s-slipping,” Gavin stammered, “I-I didn’t mean to, I promise! I-I’m just-I’m f-freaking out a bit.” 

Ryan pulled him into a hug.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He questioned.

_Tell me who to kill._

“I-It’s Joey,” Gavin mumbled tearfully, “H-He d-didn’t come back! I tried to call him, b-but it went straight to voicemail. H-His crew doesn’t know anything, th-they said he never sh-showed up last night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Thinks With His Downstairs Brain: Still fucking a taken man after a stressful night.


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the mind of Ryan Haywood was a full blown celebratory parade. Fireworks, cheering, triumphant horns, confetti, the whole nine yards.  _Yes! The stupid boyfriend is out of the way! Yes yes yes!_ He wanted to take victory laps around Gavin’s office. He did not do that. Gavin was in distress, that mattered more than Ryan wanting to be with him.

“You think something bad happened?” He prompted instead, “Like someone’s kidnapped him?”

“I-I don’t know!” Gavin cried into his chest, “I-I went looking for his bike, but I couldn’t find it on his usual path t-to his crew!”

“Then you should talk to Geoff,” Ryan suggested.

Gavin’s fists tightened in Ryan’s jacket and he looked up at him as tears poured from his bloodshot eyes.

“I can’t,” he whispered, “H-He’s...he’s RT.”

Ryan’s eyebrows went up, his jaw dropped, and he stared at Gavin in disbelief.

“You’re dating-You’re  _living with_ a Rooster?!” He demanded, “Are you insane?!”

Gavin’s face twisted up and Ryan pulled him closer, recalling his reaction to being called “sick”.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that,” He corrected quickly, “I’m just...surprised. I didn’t expect you, of all people, to be with a Rooster. You’re like our poster boy. Being with our number one rivals just...I dunno, doesn’t fit, I guess.”

Gavin buried his face back in Ryan’s chest.

“This is why you’re telling me,” Ryan realized, “You don’t want the others to think you’re a traitor.”

Gavin nodded against his chest.  _Oh, boy._

“Doesn’t Michael know you’re with him though?” Ryan grunted.

“H-He doesn’t know he’s a Rooster,” Gavin admitted quietly, “They’d find out so quickly if I asked for their help.”

“I’m pretty sure they’ll know you aren’t a traitor,” Ryan muttered, “Like I said, you’re our poster boy. You’re the favorite child. No one’s gonna think you’d betray us.”

Gavin stiffened slightly.  _Oh no._

“Gavin...did you give him information about the Fakes?” Ryan questioned carefully.

Gavin shook his head.

“Did he pick up information you accidentally left laying around?” Ryan rephrased.

“I’m...not sure,” Gavin mumbled, “RT, they...knew something an-and I think maybe it’s...it might have been from me. I-I don’t know for sure.”

_Fucking Christ, what a mess._ There was one last thing though.

“Why me?” Ryan wondered, “Wouldn’t Michael be better for this? He’s your best friend.”

“I don’t want him to know,” Gavin admitted, “He...really hates RT  and Joey. And...I-I know he’ll tell the others immediately.”

“Alright, that’s fair, I guess,” Ryan conceded, “Still, I’m not sure why you’d ask me. I mean, I could tell the others just as easily.”

He  _ wouldn’t, _ but that was beside the point. Gavin shifted nervously, tugging at Ryan’s jacket like he was trying to work himself up to saying something. Ryan frowned, rubbing Gavin’s back.  _Why’s he so fidgety?_ Gavin pulled back slightly, looking up at him with a brilliantly red face.

“I...can offer you something in-in return,” he mumbled shakily, “F-For helping me and st-staying quiet.”

_What the fuck is he-?_ Ryan stiffened as he grasped what was being said.  _ Ah. _ He wasn’t exactly sure how he should take that. He supposed it made sense, but it made him feel sick for some reason.

“That’s...not necessary,” He muttered, “I’ll help you without any sort of... _payment._ And I won’t tell them.”

Gavin’s eyes welled up with fresh tears and he shoved his face back in his favorite place for it to be, apparently.

“Th-Thank you!” He sobbed into Ryan’s chest, “Y-You’re s-so nice!”

Ryan blushed as he brushed his hand through Gavin’s hair.

“I don’t know about that,” He grunted, “I think anyone on the crew would help you.”

Gavin shook his head, but was apparently too busy crying to properly argue. Ryan smiled softly, holding Gavin closely to him. He was so sweet and kind when he wasn’t being an insufferable brat. He deserved the world. Ryan wanted to give it to him.

~

Ryan flipped his keys around his finger, catching them in his hand before flipping them back away again. Flipping back and forth, back and forth, leaning on his bike as he waited for Gavin.

_Fuck his stupid piece of shit boyfriend._

Ryan tried to stifle the scowl trying to twist on his face. He didn’t want to save the guy, he wanted to kill him for how he treated Gavin. And he wanted Gavin to drop to his knees to thank him for saving him from the jerk.

_“Thank you, Ryan!”_ he’d simper,  _“You’re so nice. You’re so much better than him. Let me repay you. Oh, please let me suck your cock, Ryan! I love putting your big cock in my mouth! It’s so much better than his! Ryan, please~!”_

Ryan shuddered, shaking the image from his head as he readjusted his pants.  _Stop that! Get your shit together, Haywood! You’re saving his shitty boyfriend. And his gag reflex would make him terrible at blowing you._ The garage door opened and Ryan brightened as Gavin came toward him.  _Oh, shit. I’ve got it bad, don’t I?_ Gavin smiled tiredly at him.

“Thank you for this,” he mumbled, “I promise I’ll repay you somehow. Here’s where we need to go.”

He held up his phone which was open on a google search result for a restaurant downtown. Ryan knew the street. He stood and retrieved his helmet from his seat compartment, passing it to Gavin. He’d suggested they take his bike for a specific reason. He told Gavin it was for convenience, to save on gas money, and because the Vagabond always rode his bike to intimidate people. He mounted and kicked up the stand. Gavin got on behind him and squeezed close to him.

Really, it was just because he wanted Gavin to cling to him. Because he was an asshole and a total creep. Truly, he wasn’t any better than his stupid boyfriend.

After gathering security footage from six different places, Ryan rode to Gavin’s place so they could review it. The stupid boyfriend’s bike was a flashy crimson and meant for speed, likely a drag bike.  _ Asshole. _ They watched it pass by the security camera on the restaurant with nothing out of the ordinary.

The bike stopped at the gas station, the footage showing the rider filling up and going in to pay before leaving again. The third security camera picked up the first thing out of the ordinary. He was speeding more so than before and the camera caught him glancing behind him. The fourth camera caught sight of the vehicle following him: a black van.

“Cliché,” Gavin snorted.

The last two cameras didn’t pick up the bike or the van.

“Okay, so he clearly went off his route somewhere between the bookstore and the coffee shop,” Gavin murmured, pulling up a map of downtown.

“There,” Ryan grunted, poking the screen, “Seventh Avenue. His bike can get through the alley next to the pharmacy. The van wouldn’t have been able to follow.”

He traced the path.

“Then he must’ve gone left down Ninth,” he continued, “Maybe with the intent to circle back and head for his crew, but avoiding his usual path since that’s what the tail would expect.”

“But they didn’t,” Gavin added, “They’re not on the other cameras. Did they know he’d avoid the usual route?”

“Possibly,” Ryan muttered, “Perhaps they knew where this shortcut let out and cut him off.”

“Or maybe they had a tracker on him,” Gavin grumbled, “They wouldn’t need to know his route if they did.”

He pulled the gas station footage back up again to double check no one snuck a tracker on the bike when he went in to pay.

“Don’t see anyone,” he murmured, frowning at the footage, “This would’ve been the best opportunity. Maybe they did just know his route and the shortcut.”

He started to close it again.

“Wait, rewind,” Ryan instructed, “Look.”

He pointed as something moved across the screen.

“They shot the tracker at his bike?” Gavin guessed, “Tracker guns are so unreliable. They could’ve damaged it. Idiots.”

“Smart enough to stay out of view of the camera though,” Ryan pointed out.

“Doesn’t take a genius to do that,” Gavin scoffed, “Anyway, I guess we need footage on Ninth to see what happened next, but I’m guessing the answer is that’s where they grabbed him.”

“You have any ideas who these people are?” Ryan asked.

Gavin sighed, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

“It could be so many people,” he admitted, “He was in a lot of shit before he even moved here. His crew said they didn’t get any demands or anything, so it’s probably not them they’re after. And if it’s not Rooster business, they don’t care.”

_ So he’s dragging you into his problems, is what you’re saying. _ Gavin looked exhausted, body slumped, face in his hands.

“You should take a nap, you look exhausted,” Ryan suggested, squeezing his shoulder, “I’ll go down to Ninth and see what I can find.”

Gavin lifted his head, turned, and kissed the corner of Ryan’s mouth. Ryan’s heart fluttered.

“Thank you,” Gavin mumbled, “I appreciate your concern, but I can’t. I can’t let you deal with my problems while I just sleep.”

He pulled the map back open.

“That pharmacy you mentioned has a camera pointed at the door, I think,” he muttered.

“Guess that’s where we’re going then,” Ryan answered.

Gavin smiled warmly at him, eyes filled with affection. Ryan’s heart thundered in his chest. He’d save his stupid boyfriend a hundred times just to get Gavin to smile at him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Love n Stuff 😉


	9. Chapter 9

Gavin crouched by the stupid boyfriend’s stupid bike, cautiously checking for boobytraps. It wasn’t in good shape, very clearly having been hit by the black van. The boyfriend was probably sporting at least a broken leg and maybe an arm too. _He probably deserves it._ Thus far Ryan had only seen him being incredibly fucked up and causing problems for Gavin.

“Left the bike and the tracker,” Gavin commented, standing up, “All the security footage evidence they left...”

He trailed off as he looked over the low-end tracker in his hand.

“Amateurs,” Ryan concluded, “A Rooster, even low-level should’ve been able to out-maneuver these guys easy. Especially on a bike like that. How did they get him?”

“Well...I’ve got three ideas,” Gavin muttered, lifting up three fingers, “One: Joey kidnapped himself, staged the whole thing for some reason.”

He put down one finger.

“Two: They had something to manipulate him with, something that made him comply,” He continued, putting down another finger, “Three: The rider wasn’t Joey, but someone else who was being used as a stand-in.”

He put down the last finger and put the tracker in his pocket, looking up at Ryan tiredly.

“Anyway it’s sliced, it’s going to be a whole thing,” he grumbled, “I wouldn’t blame you if you backed out.”

Ryan put his arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. Gavin buried his face in his shoulder, gripping his jacket.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

“Thank me when it’s over,” Ryan snorted.

Gavin stretched up onto his toes, leaning toward Ryan’s ear.

“I will, Ryan,” he promised in a heated whisper, “On my back, on my knees, on my belly, I’ll thank you until I can’t feel my legs any more.”

Ryan swallowed thickly.

“Careful, Gavin,” he murmured, “I may hold you to that.”

“I’m counting on it,” Gavin assured him before kissing his ear.

_Oh, boy. I’m in trouble, aren’t I?_

~

After reviewing the collected footage again Gavin determined the rider was not in fact his boyfriend. It was someone very similar in build, wearing his riding gear, but according to Gavin rode differently than the boyfriend. 

“Joey’s a racer,” he explained, “He practically melds with the bike when he’s on it. Looks a bit weird, actually. Like he’s trying to fuck it.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. He was swaying, eyelids drooping. Apparently he lost some of his filter when he was tired. He’d made several more absolutely shameless sexual comments to Ryan as they’d gotten back to his place and looked over the footage. 

“I can’t figure out the fucking robbers,” Gavin grumbled, “How do they fit?! It can’t be a coincidence!”

“Maybe they were meant to distract you?” Ryan suggested.

“But I didn’t get a SOS from Joey,” Gavin pointed out, “What the hell were they distracting me from?”

“Maybe the distraction was so they could steal the bike?” Ryan offered, “Maybe your boyfriend didn’t leave on the bike and they took it.”

“And stage the whole thing?” Gavin grunted, “But they hit the rider. Unless the rider ghost rode for that collision. The timing to get it though...”

He trailed off, head nodding as he started to fall asleep. He jerked awake before Ryan could shake him.

“They are sloppy,” he reasoned, as though he hadn’t been falling asleep, “Maybe they hit the rider by accident.”

“You should go to bed, Gavin,” Ryan suggested, closing the laptop, “We can work more tomorrow.”

Gavin climbed into his lap and dropped his head on his shoulder.

“Please don’t leave me,” he whispered, “I don’t want to be alone.”

Ryan hoisted him up as he stood and carried him to his bedroom. He tugged off Gavin’s jeans while Gavin held his wrist, trying to stay awake. 

“Don’t leave,” he mumbled as Ryan got his jeans off, “Don’t leave me. Don’t go. Stay. Stay with me. Don’t leave. Stay. Don’t leave me.”

He kept rambling the same phrases over and over as Ryan took off his own jeans and slipped into bed beside him. He tucked himself into Ryan’s side and buried his face in Ryan’s chest, muttering even after he fell asleep. Ryan rubbed circles on his back and brushed his hand through his hair, trying to calm him down as he drifted off. 

He managed to hold in his tears until he was sure Gavin was fully asleep. He put his arm over his eyes as he cried silent tears. _**Me** leave **you?** Don’t be ridiculous._

~

Ryan jolted awake from a nightmare he couldn’t remember, immediately going for his gun behind the headboard. He pulled it free as his groggy eyes darted around, looking for threats. 

_ This is not my gun. _

He shook his head, successfully clearing some sleep fluff from his brain.

_This is not my bed._

He sat up further, glancing around.

_This is not my bedroom._

His brain slowly started waking up as he returned the gun that wasn’t his to the headboard of the bed that also wasn’t his. Gavin’s place, right. Ryan couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept over at someone’s place. He rubbed at his eyes as he slipped out of bed and looked around for his jeans. 

They were amongst the missing. He checked the bathroom as he relieved himself and found they were not there either. He was forced to wander out of Gavin’s bedroom in his boxers and t-shirt and found Gavin in the kitchen making breakfast, humming brightly to himself. He was also in his underwear and t-shirt, making a very enticing, domestic image. Ryan found himself wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling his ear almost like a compulsion, like he _had_ to do it.

“Morning, love,” Gavin hummed, smiling warmly, but not looking up, “Sleep well?”

“Better than some nights, worse than others,” Ryan admitted.

“Mm, you had a naughty dream,” Gavin mused, “Very flattering to wake up to my name being moaned in your sleep.”

Ryan wondered if it was before, during, or after the nightmare he couldn’t remember.

“I say anything spicy?” Ryan snorted.

“Oh, god, baby, your mouth feels so good, Gavin, Gavin!” Gavin moaned in a deep American accent not too far off from Ryan’s, “Oh, Gavin, so beautiful, so good, fuck, baby.”

Ryan covered his mouth before he could continue.

“Ahem, that’s plenty, thank you,” he muttered, “I get the idea.”

Gavin grinned up at him, though he was blushing pretty badly.

“You know how to make a boy feel real special, Ry,” He laughed.

Ryan kissed his cheek.

“Only when he _is_ real special,” he murmured.

Gavin’s cheek flamed hotter against his and he smirked as he leaned down to kiss his neck, hand running down his abdomen to his underwear. 

“B-Bit early f-for that, innit?” Gavin stammered.

Ryan’s hand slipped in his underwear and he groaned.

“Your eggs are gonna burn,” Ryan commented as his hand wrapped around Gavin’s cock.

Gavin quickly flipped the stove off and pushed back against him.

“Don’t we have work?” Ryan mused as his hand moved slowly, “Not sure we have time.”

“W-We do, we do!” Gavin hastily assured him, “We have so much time!”

Ryan grinned smugly.

“You’re so easy to rile up,” he teased.

“Ry!” Gavin whined, jerking in his grip, “Please, please move!”

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? Feelings??? 👀


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan was late to a job with Ray. Ray raised an eyebrow at him as he finally showed up to work to get him. He looked like he knew _exactly_ what Ryan had been up to. Not just that he’d been with Gavin, but that he’d been jerking Gavin off in his kitchen. Ray always looked like he knew everything you did and even some of the paths you hadn’t taken. _Sniper eyes,_ Ryan supposed, _always critical, analyzing._

“Sorry I’m late,” He mumbled as they moved toward the van in the garage.

“I find that hard to believe,” Ray snorted, “I’m pretty sure you’re happy with your choices.”

He was right, but that was beside the point. They were in the van on the way to the job before Ray spoke up again.

“There’s a lot of things in our lives to be guilty for, V,” He muttered as he propped his Vans on the dashboard, “Being with someone you care about shouldn’t be one of them.”

“It’s not like that,” Ryan grunted, “You’ve misread the situation.”

“What, because you’re the other woman?” Ray scoffed, “I’m supposed to believe you two aren’t totally gay for each other just because he’s got a boyfriend?”

“How did you know he’s got a boyfriend?” Ryan grumbled, frowning at him.

“He’s back how he used to be,” Ray explained, “Before Joey left.”

So he knows the guy too? Did everyone but Ryan know the guy?

“How he used to be?” Ryan prompted, “You mean a little shit?”

Ray snorted, shaking his head.

“Not really,” he answered, “Gavin’s always a little shit. No, I meant he’s on high alert again. Like he’s tensing, anticipating an attack.”

Ryan’s guts clenched in worry. Was that because of the boyfriend or because of the current situation?

“Did this guy hurt him before?” He questioned.

“Not physically,” Ray muttered, “But not all attacks are physical. Actually, the worst ones aren’t.”

_ I knew his stupid boyfriend was a piece of shit.  _

“I know I can trust you with him,” Ray murmured, “Just make sure you’re protecting yourself as much as you protect him.”

“He doesn’t need my protection,” Ryan snorted.

Ray’s head lulled on the headrest to look over at him.

“Yet you give it anyway,” he commented blandly, “Isn’t that interesting?”

Ryan blushed, grateful for the mask. It was really why he wore it.

“I-It’s not like I think sleeping with him means I should protect him,” he grumbled defensively, “I just like him a little now that I’ve learned more about him.” 

“You think this is new,” Ray guessed, “You think this is a new surge of care for Gavin, that you haven’t always been protective of him. How long have you been blind, Vagabond?”

Ryan sighed, squeezing the steering tightly.

“My whole life, I think,” he murmured under his breath.

“I believe you,” Ray grunted, “I mean, you’ve been ignoring his crush on you for how many years now? Your whole mutual pining thing was frustrating to watch. I’m glad that’s resolved finally.”

Ryan’s face was cherry red. _Great, I’ve been crushing on him for years and I didn’t even notice._ He shifted a bit in his seat. Ray said Gavin had a crush on him. That implied more than just sexual attraction. _Maybe..._

“Yes, it means he _like_ likes you, dumbass,” Ray grumbled, apparently reading his mind, “I’m surrounded by idiots, I swear.”

Then there was hope for Ryan, after he and Gavin saved his stupid boyfriend, Gavin might want to be with him. Ryan smiled faintly. _Hope._ That wasn’t something he got a lot of. 

~

Ryan watched Gavin in the gym for longer than what could be considered normal. He’d evolved into creepy staring within a minute of standing by the door. Gavin was beating a punching bag to a pulp with some pretty impressive Taekwondo moves, including the one he’d used on Ryan. 

Taekwondo was almost exclusively kicks, as Ryan understood it, the general idea being kicks above your waist and some even over your own head. Gavin was looking much more flexible than Ryan had anticipated. A lot more graceful too. His chaos looked controlled now. Focused. Interestingly, his routine didn’t look like other forms Ryan had seen. The way he moved was like he was fighting someone whereas many Taekwondo routines looked much more artistic. Less about defense and strength, more about style and speed. 

But with Gavin, well first of all, he was hitting a bag, a solid object. Usually practitioners did their routines on air, not actually hitting anything unless they were sparring or competing. Ryan could practically see the opponent Gavin was envisioning.

He spun and slammed his heel into the bag at knee height. Unbalanced, the opponent would wobble, stagger sideways. Gavin’s foot landed on the floor as he swept the other at thigh height. The unbalanced opponent would start to fall. Gavin landed and turned, kicking straight up, beside the bag, his foot arcing up to chest height. The opponent’s nose would break with crack, head jerking up. Gavin brought his foot back down, slamming it to the ground. The opponent would likely be knocked out from the blow to the back of their skull and definitely would once they were slammed into the ground.

“Gonna watch all day, love?” Gavin called out, only a bit breathless.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to interrupt such a beautiful performance,” Ryan teased as Gavin turned toward him.

Gavin grinned smugly as he trotted over to him. His face was flushed and his hair sweaty. 

“I’m pretty good, right?” He prompted.

“Pretty cocky,” Ryan snorted.

Gavin crossed his arms with a pout.

“Well, let’s spar if you think you’re so much better!” He huffed.

_This is a terrible idea. I’ve already got a boner. And we’re supposed to be saving your piece of shit boyfriend._ Ryan was distracted watching a drop of sweat roll down Gavin’s throat. He imagined pinning Gavin to the floor.

_“You win, you win!”_ He’d huff, squirming in Ryan’s grip, _“I give up! I submit to you. You can claim your prize now. Take me now, Ry, fill me up with your big cock and teach me who I belong to! Ryan, please~!”_

Ryan cleared his throat.

“Alright then,” He agreed, “But I don’t know Taekwondo, so don’t expect to be fighting a mirror.”

Gavin’s returning grin was nothing short of manic. Ryan locked the door as Gavin turned to lead the way to the mats and he readjusted himself as he followed. This was such a bad idea. But the downright evil grin Gavin was giving him as they shifted into fight stances was enough for him to throw caution right out the window into a street and let it get mowed down by dozens of vehicles.

“Ready, Ryebread?” Gavin asked, looking amused and eager.

_Ryebread??_ Ryan blushed crimson.

“Ready,” he muttered, trying to ignore his embarrassment.

_That’s like a full on nickname!_ The first few minutes of their sparring was uneventful. Gavin kicked, Ryan blocked. _Simple._ Ryan let him show off for a bit, but he was getting too warm, he was burning up watching Gavin’s body twist and bend. He wanted to play out the fantasy now, wanted to fuck Gavin into the mat while he pushed his feet over his head, which hediscovered Gavin absolutely could do. 

So he caught Gavin’s leg and swung at his side. Gavin took the blow to his ribs with a grunt and clamped his arm down on Ryan’s. Ryan kicked his foot out against Gavin’s leg to send him to the ground, but Gavin launched off it. He hooked it around Ryan’s waist and shoved against Ryan’s chest with his other leg. 

This took Ryan off guard and he swayed, moving his left foot back to steady himself, but the leg around his waist dropped as he moved and Gavin’s free fist slammed into his unguarded face. The foot hooked his knee as he wobbled and he fell back. Gavin’s knee pressed into his chest while the other leg wove through his to keep them down, hooked under the one and ankle pressing down on the other. He didn’t bother twisting Ryan’s arm, knowing he’d already won and didn’t need to. Instead, the hand that had decked him, tapped Ryan’s cheek a bit hard as he grinned down at him.

“Did you really think I only knew Taekwondo?” He taunted.

Ryan gripped his waist and flipped, slamming him into the mat, shoving one thigh into Gavin’s while the knee on his chest was pinned between them. He gripped his throat to hold him there. Gavin held his wrist tightly even though Ryan wasn’t choking him.

“Don’t celebrate early, Golden Boy,” He growled, “I’m bigger than you. Pay more attention to how you’re pinning me if you want to keep me down.”

“Wh-Why the bloody hell w-would I want to do that?” Gavin huffed, “I-I’m where I want to be.”

“Whore,” Ryan sneered, squeezing his throat.

Gavin spasmed under Ryan and he dove down to devour his lips, shoving his legs apart. Gavin groaned, wrapping his arms Ryan’s neck. Then he froze, stiffening under Ryan. Ryan pulled back.

“What? What’s wrong?” He grunted, rubbing his hands over Gavin’s thighs.

“Amateurs,” Gavin muttered, “Amateurs to lull me into a false sense of security. Like I did to you. They’re setting up a trap to catch me. They’re not after Joey at all.”

Ryan frowned, lifting up a bit.

“That makes this Fake business,” he pointed out, “We should tell Geoff.”

Gavin’s eyes welled up with tears.

“Please, I...I can’t let them know I fucked up,” he whispered voice thick, “They already treat me like a kid. They’re going to put me on house arrest if they find out I gave RT information.”

He swallowed, rubbing his hands over Ryan’s chest.

“Please, I-I’ll be very thankful if y-you don’t tell them,” he mumbled, eyes wet and face red.

Ryan’s boner came back in full force. He told it very firmly to fuck off.

“I-I told you, that’s not necessary,” He grunted, clearing his throat, “It’s not really my business, so I won’t, but... _you_ really should. I think you’re overreacting. They care about you and they trust you.”

Gavin buried his face in Ryan’s shoulder, shaking with his crying. Ryan sat up, pulling him into his lap.

“Y-You don’t understand!” He sobbed, “Th-They took forever to l-let me lead on j-jobs! They u-used to escort me h-home!“

_Oh boy._ Ryan brushed his hand through his hair. Gavin had been right. This was going to be a whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Gavin is a crybaby in this fic?


	11. Chapter 11

Gavin was pacing back and forth in his living room while Ryan watched him. 

“I-I just need to face the fact he might be dead,” He murmured, running his hands through his hair, “He might be dead. Or they might not have him at all.”

“He might be in on it,” Ryan added.

Gavin paused his pacing to frown at him.

“Yes, he _might,”_ He conceded, “But I don’t think he is.”

_Why do you even like this asshole? What does he do for you?_ He started pacing again. 

“He’s not an idiot and he is capable,” He muttered, “And I can’t see what he’d gain from this.”

“Promotion in his crew?” Ryan suggested.

Gavin hummed as he paced for a moment.

“If he _is_ in on it, it would almost have to be RT,” He reasoned, “But I can’t see why they’d do it. Burns risking an all out war right now wouldn’t be very smart. Not with Davis in shambles.”

_Is Davis in shambles?_ Ryan wondered why the others doubted Gavin. As far as Ryan could tell, Gavin was ten times as capable as any of them. He obviously took active interest in every part of Fake business, was intelligent when he wasn’t being stupid, and extremely talented. It would be easier to list things Gavin _couldn’t_ do, because he was good at everything. Sure, he was easily excitable and a klutz, but he proved over and over again how capable he was.

“What the hell am I going to do if he’s dead?” He muttered, sighing, “Dead because of me.”

“It wouldn’t be your fault if he is dead,” Ryan dismissed, “It would be whoever took him. And you both know the risks of being involved.”

Gavin stopped pacing, burying his face in his hands.

“I know, I just...I don’t want him to die,” he mumbled, “We’ve been through so much. I just want to save him. It feels like the least I can do...”

Ryan resisted the urge to sigh loudly. Gavin would be better off if he just gave up on the guy. _Choose me instead._ Ryan tried to shake the thought, but it latched onto his brain like a leech, sucking out his reason and common sense. _I can be better than him._ He stood and moved behind Gavin again, putting his arms around him.

Gavin’s head lifted from and his hands laid lightly over Ryan’s. He puffed out a few heavy, shaky breaths as though he was trying to calm himself. Ryan threaded his fingers through Gavin’s, as he crossed their arms over his abdomen and pulled him close against him. Gavin’s tensed up body relaxed a bit and he leaned on Ryan, dropping his head on Ryan’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” he muttered, eyes closed, “They must know I wouldn’t tell the others. They won’t be expecting me to have an ally. We can use that to our advantage.”

“I’m yours to command,” Ryan whispered, kissing his ear.

Gavin shuddered.

“Don’t rile me up right now,” he grumbled, “We’re about to go fight bad guys.”

“Mm, shouldn’t you be loose and free of tension then?” Ryan offered, pressing a kiss below his jaw.

“I-I _am_ loose!” Gavin protested.

“Yeah, you are,” Ryan snorted, rolling his hips against Gavin’s ass.

“Ryyy!” Gavin whined.

Ryan smirked against his ear.

“Alright, tell me the plan,” he prompted.

“Right, first things first!” Gavin began.

~

As far as Ryan could tell, the stupid boyfriend wasn’t in on it. He was cuffed in a chair, looking annoyed and exhausted with several bruises on his face. He also had a guard in the room with him. It was a shame, Ryan had really wanted to have an excuse to kill him. 

Ryan tapped the window and ducked to the side. The guard opened it to look through and got a silenced bullet to the ear before Ryan pushed their body back through the window. He hopped up on the sill and pulled himself through as well. The boyfriend looked startled to say the least as Ryan retrieved the keys to the cuffs from the guard.

“V-Vagabond, this is a trap, please tell me Gavin’s not walking into it!” He huffed, voice and eyes filled with panic.

Ryan tilted his head at the man. _Why the hell would I be here rescuing you if Gavin didn’t know this was a trap?_ The boyfriend’s face cleared in understanding.

“Right, of course,” He muttered as Ryan unlocked the cuffs, “Gavin’s too smart for that.”

_Don’t compliment him, I want to hate you guilt-free._ The guy leaned toward Ryan, frowning. He sniffed at Ryan who considering smacking him away.

“You smell like him,” he grunted, “Why do you smell like him?”

He gripped Ryan’s jacket as his hands were completely freed. Ryan stared blankly at him. _Do you want to die?_

“Did you-?!” He started to demand.

Ryan covered his mouth as he heard approaching footsteps. The boyfriend settled back in the chair to appear like he wasn’t free as Ryan moved beside the door. Two goons entered the room. 

“Your boyfriend’s here,” one of them announced.

“Oh, I’m aware,” the boyfriend assured them.

Ryan shot twice as the door closed. They moved the bodies from the door and Ryan gave the guy the second silenced handgun. He peeked out the door, glancing up and down the hallway. He didn’t have to signal at the guy for him to follow quick and quiet. They moved across the warehouse with little event, meeting only a few more goons on their way. 

“-your gang is out,” someone was monologuing to Gavin, “You’re all losing control, losing touch, believing you don’t have to work for it any more. Your grip is loosening. It’s about time-“

“Sorry, is this going to take too much longer?” Gavin interrupted, glancing at his watch, “I have other plans. Can we skip to the end?”

Ryan stifled a snort of laughter, rolling his eyes. _What an idiot._

“You are such an arrogant, spoiled little prince,” The person growled, “Your daddy gives you everything so you don’t have to put in any effort.”

“It’s funny you think I don’t put in any effort,” Gavin mused, “But I suppose from the outside it must look like that. Really though, Kingpin doesn’t give me everything. He’s quite the opposite, actually.”

“I find that hard to believe,” They snorted, “Kingpin is an emotional idiot.”

Ryan winced.

_ Whack! _

The person stumbled sideways as Gavin roundhoused them in the face. 

“You should be respectful of your king, lowly peasant,” Gavin growled, “I assume you expected me to come here and just listen to your bullshit and be impressed you caught me off guard. Well, unfortunately for you, even the lowest Fake is worth ten of you. Isn’t that right, V?”

Ryan stepped out from behind the shelf, gun trained on the leader as he walked forward. The three goons in the room tensed, hands hesitantly flitting toward their weapons. The leader frowned.

“You...why would you bring _him_ to rescue a Rooster??” He grunted.

“Well, he’s not going to say anything,” Gavin snorted, “Did you really think I’d come alone?”

The leader looked panicked a moment then grabbed a walkie at his belt.

“Don’t bother,” Gavin dismissed, “He’s already killed mostly everyone.”

_**We** killed mostly everyone. _The leader took the walkie anyway.

“Bravo, come in!” He snapped into it.

Whoever Bravo was didn’t answer. 

“Told you,” Gavin muttered, rolling his eyes, “They’re dead.”

“Wilson, kill the Rooster!” The leader spat next.

“Not very bright, is he?” Gavin commented.

“Definitely not,” the boyfriend laughed as he joined them.

“Y-You-!” The leader floundered.

“Now that you see the entirety of the picture I’ve painted for you,” Gavin spoke coolly, “I’d like to hear your thoughts on why I shouldn’t splatter your blood all over the canvas.”

They went for their gun and Ryan shot them. The other goons grabbed theirs and the room lit up with shooting for a brief moment, flashes of light and loud bangs going off like fireworks before the three goons were downed. Gavin wobbled, turning toward Ryan. He reached for him as he stumbled. He was bleeding. Ryan dropped the gun outright to catch him, panic seizing up his heart and lungs. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. Blood, there was so much blood.

“Don’t w-worry,” Gavin grunted, “Not life-threatening. B-But get me out of here, yeah?”

Ryan scooped him up to head for the car, trying to keep himself from shaking. The bullet was too close to his ribs for comfort. _It could be in his lung._ Ryan _knew_ it wasn’t, but he was losing his reason again. _Panicking._ He couldn’t breathe. He laid Gavin in the back seat and almost instinctively decked the boyfriend when he turned to find him there. He got in the passenger seat as Ryan got in the driver seat. Ryan wondered, if he was such a good guy, why it was he wouldn’t sit in the back with his injured boyfriend.

Ryan drove them to the clinic and carried Gavin inside. He was doing a poor job of containing his panic and shaking. He and the boyfriend were told to wait in the lobby while Gavin was getting fixed up. Of course they called Geoff to inform him, so that was something Ryan was going to have to deal with. _So exciting._

“He offered to sleep with you if you helped save me,” The boyfriend accused.

And there was that.

“Just tell me,” he murmured, “Tell me the truth. You’re sleeping with him, aren’t you?”

Ryan was miraculously saved by Geoff bursting in the door of the clinic.

“What the fuck is going on?!” He demanded.

Ryan could’ve kissed him. Ryan and the boyfriend quickly caught him up on the situation, carefully leaving out what crew he was a part of. Geoff looked extremely annoyed by Gavin refusing to tell him the situation. When the nurse came to tell them they could see him, Ryan nearly sprinted to the room, quickly moving to Gavin’s side.

“I’m alright, V,” he rasped, “Don’t bet against me, remember?”

Ryan was still shaking as he sat beside him. _You could’ve died. What would I do if you died?_ Geoff came forward and chewed him out a bit before hugging him and telling him he was so glad he was okay. He left after a bit, obviously extremely busy, considering he was in his work clothes still. The silence as the boyfriend stepped up beside Gavin was harsh in Ryan’s ears. It felt like he could feel his own heart beating, blood pumping as they sat there in quiet.

“You’re seeing him,” the boyfriend finally spoke.

“I am,” Gavin answered.

Ryan was surprised he told the truth so easily, but he did look exhausted. He must’ve lost his filter again.

“Why would you do that?” The boyfriend whispered, “I thought you were happy.”

“Of course you thought that,” Gavin snorted, “You never paid attention to my feelings, Joey.”

“Then why didn’t you just break up with me?!” The boyfriend demanded, “Why make me think you were happy?!”

“I didn’t _try_ to do that,” Gavin argued, “It was extremely obvious to everyone else how fucking miserable I was. _You_ were the only one who didn’t see it. And for the record you came back and didn’t even bother to ask if I wanted you there! I was seeing him _before_ you came back.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me you didn’t want me there?!” The boyfriend fired back.

“Because every time I try to talk to you, you don’t listen!” Gavin snapped, “You have all these ideas about how things should be! You never stop to consider that they aren’t that way!”

“And what does _he_ do for you?” The boyfriend countered, gesturing at Ryan, “Does the fucking masked killer listen to your feelings?!”

Ryan ducked his head. _Probably not as much as I should..._

“Yes, he does!” Gavin shouted, “He cares about me! He cares about me being happy and safe and never makes me feel bad about my feelings and desires!”

_“That’s_ what this is about?!” The boyfriend shrieked, “Your _desire_ to be abused?! He’s slapping you around, is that it? Telling you that’s normal and healthy too?? He’s the same as Marcus!”

Ryan’s fists clenched and he glared at the man. Gavin started to say something, but was interrupted.

“This is really what’s so much better than me?” The boyfriend huffed, glaring back, “This violent asshole following you around like a pathetic puppy?!”

_Wow, rude._ Gavin laughed, high pitched and sort of delirious. 

_“He’s_ pathetic?!” He screeched, “Really?! With the way you have to have your fucking ego stroked constantly?? With how you cry when your crew is mean to you?! _He’s_ pathetic because he likes me and worries about me?! I’ll tell you what’s pathetic, how often I have to reassure you that your dick isn’t small! _That’s_ pathetic!”

The boyfriend flamed red as Ryan tried really hard not to burst into laughter. 

“Fuck you, Gavin!” The boyfriend growled, “You’re a fucking whore!”

“You’re right, I _am_ a whore!” Gavin shrieked at him turning on the bed to face him more fully, “I’m a whore that loves getting fucked by him!”

The boyfriend turned to storm away.

“He’s hung like a fucking horse and fucks me like a sex machine!” Gavin called out after him, “I fucking beg him for it all the time! You could never fuck me like he does, you pathetic cuck!”

He grunted, gripping at his side where the bandage was. Ryan quickly moved him back, pressing him back into the bed. 

“Don’t hurt yourself over him,” he grumbled.

“I’m...gonna have a...breakdown,” Gavin wheezed, “When I’m not...exhausted and in pain.”

“Well, it’s good to plan them ahead of time,” Ryan snorted. 

“Take that...stupid mask off and...kiss me,” Gavin huffed.

Ryan did so, holding his face in both hands as he kissed him gently. 

“Don’t do this again,” he mumbled, pressing his forehead to Gavin’s, “You scared me. No more getting shot.”

Gavin laughed, shaking his head.

“Wrong business for that, love,” He mused.

“Don’t sass me,” Ryan grumbled.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Gavin laughed.

Ryan smiled lightly. _No betting against you. I’ll try to remember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he wasn’t missed.


	12. Chapter 12

“So you two wanna tell me why you kept this from me?” Geoff asked.

Ryan and Gavin didn’t look at each other where they were sitting across his desk from them.

“It wasn’t that big of a deal,” Gavin answered, “It was taken care of pretty quickly.”

“You got shot,” Geoff pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s not serious,” Gavin countered.

Geoff tapped his fingers on his desk and was quiet a moment. Gavin sighed.

“The truth is, I’m sick of you all treating me like a kid,” He murmured, “I’m tired of my battles being fought for me. I’m tired of not being listened to. I’m tired of everyone thinking they know better than me what I need and want.”

“So why have him work with you?” Geoff pressed.

“He’s the only one who doesn’t do that,” Gavin snorted, “He trusts that I know what I’m doing, even though I’m an idiot a lot. He treats me like a capable adult.”

“Because that’s what you are,” Ryan interjected.

Gavin blushed a bit, flashing him a grateful smile. 

“Alright, your complaint has been heard,” Geoff muttered, “And I understand what you’re saying. I will try to be better about this, but no more dealing with things on your own, got it?”

“Got it,” Gavin confirmed, nodding sharply.

“Good, get out of here,” Geoff ordered, “You’re on medical leave for the next few days. V, take today off, make sure he gets home and has everything he needs.”

“Yes, sir,” Ryan agreed.

They stood and left the room.

“Does that make you my errand boy?” Gavin teased once the door closed.

“It makes me the guy who’s gonna get you pizza if you behave,” Ryan snorted, guiding Gavin from the building by the small of his back, “So you better watch it.”

“Yes, sir!” Gavin snapped off.

“What did I say about your sass?” Ryan grumbled.

“You love it and keep doing it?” Gavin offered, grinning at him.

Ryan shook his head in fond exasperation. 

~

The stupid boyfriend had thankfully cleared out while Gavin was still in the clinic. Ryan didn’t want to think about that confrontation. Gavin sat in his lap as they ate pizza. Then Ryan carried him to his bedroom when he finished eating and helped him pull his clothes off.

“I’m ready to start thanking you,” Gavin announced as he laid back in his bed.

“It’s barely been 24 hours since you were shot,” Ryan pointed out, gathering up Gavin’s clothes, “You’re hardly in the condition to have sex.”

“Don’t care,” Gavin grumbled as Ryan dumped his clothes in the hamper, “Fuck me.”

“Go to sleep, Gavin,” Ryan ordered as he moved to pull the covers over him.

Gavin gripped his belt, weakly tugging, trying to pull him down. Ryan just waited as he quickly tired himself out.

“You done?” He muttered dryly.

“Will you stay at least?” Gavin mumbled.

“Did you think I wouldn’t stay if we didn’t have sex?” Ryan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Gavin looked away.

“I-I’m sorry, I...didn’t mean it like that,” He murmured, “I’m just...out of it.”

Ryan smiled sadly at him, running a hand through his hair. 

“It’s okay,” he assured him, “It’s been a stressful few days for you. I’ll stay, don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry,” Gavin scoffed as Ryan shrugged off his jacket, “Might as well say don’t breathe.”

Ryan snorted as he got undressed. _Yeah, sounds about right._ Gavin watched him get down to his underwear.

“Why are you so attractive?!” He demanded, “Who told you to be like that?!”

Ryan blushed and tugged at the sheets to climb in beside him.

“Don’t try to flatter me,” he grumbled as he pulled Gavin to his chest.

“But if you get a boner, we’ll fuck,” Gavin muttered into his chest.

Ryan sighed. _His whole no filter when tired is a problem._

“Go to sleep, Gavin,” he grunted.

“Tomorrow?” Gavin asked hopefully.

”Go to sleep, Gavin,” Ryan repeated more firmly.

Gavin relaxed against him and fell asleep quickly. Ryan took much longer. He brushed his fingers over the edge of the bandage. _Never again will I stand aside while you get hurt._ He kissed Gavin’s forehead. _I know you don’t need my protection, but you will have it._

~

The next day at work, Ryan did his best to focus, but was essentially in a worried daze. He didn’t like leaving Gavin alone. What if the stupid boyfriend showed up while he was gone? What if some part of the crew that went after him survived and were going after him again? 

“Congrats by the way,” Ray spoke up suddenly.

Ryan blinked out of his daze.

“Huh?” He grunted eloquently.

Ray was fiddling with his bolt action.

“According to Rimmy Tim, Gavin loudly proclaimed you’re hung like a horse,” He muttered, “So congrats on that.”

Ryan blushed badly. Rimmy Tim was the short b team bruiser, if he recalled correctly. 

“H-How the hell did Rimmy hear about that??” He demanded. 

He shouldn’t have been there, he was a bruiser not a medic. 

“He was at the clinic with a broken hand,” Ray explained, “Apparently Gavin loudly broke up with his boyfriend and said the other guy was hung like a horse and fucked him like a sex machine.”

He finally looked up.

“So congrats,” He repeated, “How should we celebrate you guys getting together? Wanna go shoot off fireworks?”

Ryan looked away, tapping his fingers on the table.

“Ah, that’s...unfortunate,” Ray murmured, “I’m sure he’ll bring it up when he’s less stressed and exhausted.”

“Right.”

Ray squeezed his wrist briefly, surprising him. Ray didn’t like to touch people usually.

“Don’t worry, buddy, he’s crazy about you,” He assured him.

_Is he?_

“He is,” Ray insisted, reading his mind again, “Maybe you should bring it up. He is a bit of an idiot.”

Ryan snorted. _Yeah, he is._ The armory door opened and they looked over to find Michael storming toward them. Ryan had a feeling he was there for him and briefly considering bolting.

“V, tell me why Gavin asked you for help and not me!” He demanded.

“He said you didn’t like his boyfriend,” Ryan answered.

“I don’t!” Michael huffed, crossing his arms, “The guy is a major fucking tool!”

“Good news, they broke up,” Ray chimed in.

Michael’s eyebrows went up as he looked over at him.

“Really?” He pressed, “That’s...surprising.”

“Is it?” Ryan prompted, “I thought you said the guy was a tool?”

“Yeah, but Gav prefers dating tools,” Michael snorted, “Or at least he seems like he does. He hasn’t dated anyone decent for longer than a couple months.”

Ryan wondered if he should be glad to hear it. If Gavin dated tools, then he had a better chance since he too was a tool. 

“Anyway, he knows your name and now you worked on a secret job,” Michael grumbled, “Are you friends or something?”

“Or something,” Ray snickered.

Ryan threw him a glare.

“I tolerate his presence now,” he offered to Michael.

Michael wasn’t looking at him, hands fisted in his bomber jacket sleeves.

“Is he...still mad at me?” He mumbled.

_Aww, look at this dork._ Ryan ruffled his beanie on his head, skewing it to the side.

“I don’t think so,” he assured him, “As long as you stop treating him like a kid, he’ll be fine with you. You’re his boi, after all.”

Michael blushed, grumbling as he straightened his beanie. Ryan smiled at him. It was okay that he knew Ryan’s name. He hadn’t told anyone and he was a good guy, even if he was an aggressive asshole sometimes. 

“Look at you two making friends,” Ray teased, “Gavin’s two protectors becoming buddies. That’s adorable.”

Then he made a loud retching noise while Ryan and Michael both blushed crimson and sputtered denials. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀


	13. Chapter 13

Gavin was red-faced with his hand moving between his legs when Ryan showed up. 

“Is this what you called me here for?” Ryan muttered.

“M-My medical leave is over,” Gavin mumbled, “Th-That means I-I’m well enough to st-start, um, th-thanking you.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works,” Ryan grunted.

Gavin flipped onto his hands and knees, back dipping so his ass pushed out. Lube dripped down his balls. He was prepared and _very_ wet. Ryan shuddered. He could be gentle, couldn’t he? He dropped his jacket on the floor and unbuckled his belt. Yeah, he knew how to be careful, he wasn’t an animal. Even though some primal instinct in him was screaming “breed” in his brain, like Gavin was in heat and needed him to fuck him, fill him up. Gavin looked over his shoulder at him as he knelt behind him.

“Um, sh-shirt?” He squeaked.

Ryan pulled his shirt over his head. Then hesitated.

“Can I...Would you be okay with no condom?” He murmured.

“Y-Yes, yes please!” Gavin exclaimed, pushing his ass out further, “Yes, I-I want you t-to fill me up! Please!”

_Fuck, he wants it so bad. What a fucking slut._ Ryan shuddered again before pressing up to his asshole. Gavin grunted as he slid in, apparently not having been totally ready, but the excessive amount of lube was easing the way. And Gavin was moaning again immediately anyway. So he was fine. _Probably._ Ryan glanced at the bandage as he pushed flush against Gavin’s ass. _We shouldn’t be doing this._ Gavin clenched, squeezing around him and he moaned, fumbling to grip Gavin’s hip for support.

“Stop thinking,” Gavin huffed, “Just fuck me!”

Ryan gripped a handful of his hair, yanking him up on his hands and leaning down to speak in his ear.

“As you wish,” he whispered.

He smirked as Gavin shuddered, puffing out a tiny breathless moan. _Keep telling me how bad you need it, baby._ Ryan readjusted his position then pulled back and pushed forward slowly a few times. Then he snapped forward, slamming his hips against Gavin’s ass. Gavin was jostled forward with a squeak of surprise as Ryan started up, thrusting against him hard enough that even his grips on him weren’t enough to keep him still. 

He let go of his hair and gripped the back of his neck instead, pressing his face firmly into the bed. Gavin moaned as Ryan rutted against him, the new grip keeping him still and forcing him to take Ryan’s rough treatment. Ryan wondered why he ever worried about Gavin’s ability to take it. He certainly wasn’t fragile. In fact he was incredibly durable. Ryan needed to try harder if he wanted to break him. 

He shoved down on Gavin’s hip, flattening him against the bed. He followed him down and thrust sharply, hard against his ass, causing him to cry out with how the angle stretched his asshole sharply upward. He rolled his hips against Gavin as he laid over him, reveling in the grunts and groans pouring out between his clenched teeth. He squirmed under Ryan, his hips trying to hump the bed to get off now that he couldn’t get a hand between his legs.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan sneered in his ear, “I th-thought you were thanking me? Why would you get off? Aren’t you just a toy for me t-to use?”

Gavin choked on a moan, a broken sound that drove Ryan crazy and he rut against him frantically like he had somewhere to be after this.

“I-I’m gonna break you into a-a million pieces,” he groaned, breathlessly, “I’m going to f-fucking destroy you, you f-filthy slut. Then I-I’m gonna put you back together and break you again. An-And again. Un-Until the only th-thing in your head is my name.”

“Ryan!” Gavin cried, seizing up and jerking below him.

Ryan came as Gavin squeezed around him again, filling him up as requested. He braced himself on his forearms panting heavily, trying not to squash Gavin completely and kissed his ear sloppily as they caught their breath. 

“You okay?” He murmured, a pang of worry striking him.

“I’m amazing,” Gavin whispered.

Ryan laughed as he pulled away to clean them up. Then he got off his boots and jeans to cuddle up to him, holding him gently and trying not to press against the bandage. _Ask him. Ask him if he wants to be with you! You need to ask him!_ Ryan didn’t think he could make himself. He knew he was setting himself up for failure. He took a few deep breaths. _Ray said he likes me. Ray knows everything. I just need to ask. Just do it._

“G-Gavin, d-do you, um, d-do you want t-to be with me?” He stammered.

He was met with silence. 

“G-Gavin?” He prompted.

He lifted up to look around at Gavin’s face. _He’s asleep._ Ryan sighed heavily. _Great, now I’ll never get the courage to ask him again._

~

Ryan spent the week following his epic failure trying his hardest to bring it up again, but managed only to further depress himself. Every time he tried, he was either interrupted or couldn’t force it out of his mouth. He was starting to think he was going to die before he managed to ask Gavin to be his boyfriend. 

So when he was surrounded by enemies, he thought that about figured. 

He’d been ambushed. On a heist, during his get away, he ran around a corner and nearly straight right into five thugs all holding various melee weapons. He skidded to a stop and planted his feet. Five more melee fighters closed off the path he’d come from. 

Before Ryan could tell the others that he was in trouble, the ten thugs lunged for him. Ryan pulled his gun and managed to drop two before the rest descended. 

“V, what the hell is that??” Geoff demanded, “Why are you firing?!”

Ryan was busy blocking his face from a series of blows. He back kicked someone and managed to grab a bat that swung at him. He yanked the wielder into a front kick and swung them into someone else. His earpiece was exploding with FAHC demanding to know what was happening.

“Someone get over to Vagabond now!” Geoff barked.

Ryan was slashed in the side with a knife. He staggered, side-kicking the slasher. He blocked another hit before before he took a bat to the head. _How did they know where to be to ambush me?_ He wondered as he loss consciousness.

~

Ryan woke up to freezing water being dumped over him. He jerked, yelping in surprise and tried to get into a defensive position. He was doused again before he grasped he was naked, chained by his wrists and ankles, and now kneeling on a tile floor. He swiped at his eyes, trying to clear them of water and paint.

“Long time no see, creep.”

Ryan glared at the stupid ex boyfriend. _Of course. Of fucking course._

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Stupid sneered, “Cat got your tongue?”

Ryan flipped him off. 

“That’s not very nice,” Stupid laughed, “And here I was about to give you a video call.”

He pulled his phone out and held it up. Ryan wanted to shift to cover himself, but didn’t want to give Stupid the satisfaction. His fists clenched in the shackles.

“J-Joey?” Gavin’s baffled voice came from the phone, “I-I don’t have time right now-“

“I know, Gavin,” Stupid interrupted, “Say hi to your puppy.”

He apparently switched the camera around as Gavin gasped softly.

“R-Vagabond!” He shrieked, “Jesus Christ, you’re pretty! Your hair looks so great down.”

Ryan blushed, looking away.

“Could you hold off the gay?” Ray’s voice grunted, “You’re driving.”

“Oh, shit!” Gavin shouted as the distant sound of squealing tires echoed through the phone.

Ryan shook his head. _This fucking idiot._

“Try to focus, you empty-headed whore,” Stupid growled.

Ryan’s protective instinct flared up and he lunged at the stupid ex boyfriend. _What the hell did you see in this guy, Gavin?_ His clawing hands were stopped short by the shackles and Stupid was just outside his range. He snarled, fighting the chains, but a wave of nausea and pain swept through him and he dropped forward onto his hands, swallowing thickly as he tried not to throw up. 

“If you’re done,” Stupid snorted, “Now, Gavin, if you’d like to see your bitch again, you’ll-“

“He’s bleeding,” Gavin interrupted in a voice quiet and cold.

Ryan winced. 

“Yes, he is, so-“ Stupid started.

“I will find you,” Gavin spoke evenly, “And I will make sure you never hurt him again. You will plead for mercy, but I will not show it.”

The phone beeped as Gavin hung up. Ryan laughed as Stupid sputtered. He looked up at him, smirking.

“Even the lowest Fake is worth ten of you,” he rasped, “And Gavin is among the highest of us.”

He laughed as the stupid ex boyfriend punched him until he fell and laughed as he kicked his guts and broke his ribs. Consciousness faded in and out with his choking laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you bitches thought you’d seen the last of him. 👀


	14. Chapter 14

Ryan was curled up, shivering. The tile floor was unyielding and freezing against his broken body. There was no comfortable way of laying. Existing was pain. He tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing, but his brain didn’t work right any more. Admittedly he wasn’t sure it’d ever worked right. 

“Wake up, tramp.”

Ah yes, there was also that.

_ Whack! _

Ryan wheezed as his stomach was kicked. His unfocused eyes opened and looked up at Gavin’s stupid ex boyfriend. 

“You wanna know how long it’s been?” He sneered, “Three days, buddy. You’re gonna die before they find you.”

It had _not_ been three days. Ryan’s stomach wasn’t growling nor had he gotten the overwhelming urge to use the bathroom. Stupid was trying to get him to panic. Ryan flipped him off. He got another kick to the stomach for that. 

“What is it he sees in you?” Stupid wondered, “Must just be your dick, right? Are you two even dating?”

Ryan looked away from him. He knew Stupid just wanted to upset him, but it was fucking working. He was exhausted, in pain, and depressed. He just wanted Gavin to come with all his golden sunshine and fix his problems and make him feel better. 

“That’s what I thought,” Stupid snorted, “You think he’ll care about you just because you two fuck?”

Ryan’s misery was interrupted by the distant sound of fighting. Stupid’s head whipped around and Ryan laughed. _You are so fucked._ Stupid was at least intelligent enough not to join the fighting. Ryan was his ticket out of there. If he left him or killed him, there was no way he was walking away from this. He drew his gun and pointed it at Ryan’s head as the fighting got closer. 

Ryan’s body was flooded with warmth when Gavin opened the door. Well, when he kicked the door in. The thing about Gavin when he went into cold mode was that he became a blank machine, operating quick and efficiently. He did not negotiate, he did not hesitate, and he did not debate. Knowing this, Ryan rolled out of the way as Stupid opened his mouth.

Gavin’s golden gun fired, hitting the stupid ex boyfriend in the gut. The gun in Stupid’s hand also went off, the bullet embedding in the tile where Ryan’s head had just been. Stupid screamed in pain, bowing over his guts as he dropped to his knees. Gavin came forward and took his gun and the keys to the shackles off him. He calmly unshackled Ryan and helped him sit up. 

“I brought you some clothes,” He muttered, pulling a backpack off his back, “You look like you’re freezing.”

He carefully helped Ryan into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt then got him on his feet as Michael and Jack entered the room. 

“Alright, V, come with me,” Jack instructed, “Gav and Mogar will take care of this guy.”

Ryan whimpered, gripping at Gavin’s shirt. He didn’t want to let go.

“I’ve got him,” Gavin assured Jack as he wrapped an arm around Ryan.

He helped Ryan hobble out of the room and then out of the building into a waiting ambulance. Ryan resisted as he saw the vehicle, flashes of painful memories pulsing through his already pain-filled brain.

“You’re not going to a real hospital,” Gavin soothed, gently tugging him toward it, “We just stole an ambulance to transport you in.”

Ryan let himself be pulled into and laid onto the stretcher inside. One of the medics was there, poking and prodding, but Ryan only cared about his fist staying clenched in Gavin’s shirt. Gavin’s warm, golden hands rubbed over his arm and hand as Ryan slowly, fitfully drifted off.

~

Ryan woke up in a hospital bed and immediately panicked. Gavin, whose head was on his thigh, was jostled by Ryan’s panicked flailing and sat up quickly.

“Ryan, you’re gonna hurt yourself!” He soothed, grabbing Ryan’s arm, “You’re okay! You’re just in the clinic, we’re not in a hospital!”

Ryan settled down, pain flaring up from his broken ribs. He was breathing too heavy, eyes darting around. Gavin had been telling the truth, it _was_ the clinic. He relaxed a bit and Gavin squeezed his hand. Ryan looked over at him to see him crying. He reached for him, tugging his shirt. He climbed onto the bed and let Ryan pull him into a hug, pressing him to the uninjured side.

“Wh-What’s wrong?” Ryan rasped.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Gavin sobbed, pressing his face into Ryan’s chest, “I-It’s all m-my fault! J-Joey found th-the heist plans on my laptop an-and he only hurt you because of me!”

“It’s not your fault,” Ryan assured him, “It’s _his_ fault.”

“I-I know, but I helped!” Gavin cried, “I-I sh-should’ve been better! Everyone’s right t-treating me like a kid!”

“No, they’re not,” Ryan insisted, “You’re good and you’re capable. It’s not your fault that someone you cared about betrayed you. Maybe pick less of an asshole to be your next boyfriend though.”

“I-I did,” Gavin sniffled into his chest, “I really did.”

Ryan tensed. _He got a new boyfriend already?? When?!_

“Who...is he?” He mumbled.

Gavin lifted up, frowning at him while wiped at his tears.

“What do you mean, who is he?” He grunted.

“Your boyfriend,” Ryan muttered, avoiding eye contact, “Do I know him?”

“I should bloody well think so,” Gavin snorted.

_One of the crew then? Is it Michael? They are close. Can’t be Ray, Ray’s ace. Unless it’s just a romantic relationship? Definitely not his adoptive parents, so it’s got to be Michael, right?_ Gavin’s hands suddenly took Ryan’s face, interrupting his thoughts.

“I guess I shouldn’t have assumed,” He murmured, face red, “But when I broke up with Joey, I, uh...I-I thought we were, um, t-together now. I should’ve asked. Um, w-will you be my b-“

“Yes!” Ryan interrupted, blushing brightly, “Yes, I-I’ll be your boyfriend!”

Gavin grinned before leaning forward to kiss him firmly. Ryan put his arms around his waist and pulled him close. 

“I’m so happy,” Gavin giggled.

“Me too,” Ryan admitted quietly, face still hot as the sun, “I thought...you wouldn’t want to.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Gavin wondered, sounding genuinely confused, “You’re kind and smart and you treat me so well.”

Ryan fizzled, burying his blushing face in Gavin’s shoulder.

“You’re so cute sometimes,” Gavin teased.

“Sh-Shut up!” Ryan huffed.

Gavin chuckled lightly, brushing his hand through Ryan’s hair. 

“What the fuck?” Michael’s voice suddenly spoke from the doorway.

Ryan stiffened.

“Seconded,” Geoff added.

“What, what’s weird?” Ray grunted.

“What are you lot gawking at?” Gavin grumbled, “Vagabond has had a very stressful few days, you know!”

“It’s okay,” Ryan muttered under his breath, “I don’t mind.”

“In that case, we’re dating,” Gavin announced, “And if you have any problems, you can fuck off.”

Gavin was tired, apparently.

“Dude, Vagabond is the fucking sex machine?!” Michael exclaimed.

Ryan had forgotten about that.

“Wait, did you guys not know?” Ray scoffed, “How did you not know??”

_“You_ knew??” Geoff demanded.

“Knew what?” Jack wondered as she apparently joined them.

“Vagabond’s fucking _hung_ apparently,” Michael snorted.

“Oh, he definitely is,” Ray agreed, “Even flaccid that thing is impressive.”

Right, he’d been in the car with Gavin for the video call.

“Stop talking about my boyfriend’s dick!” Gavin huffed holding Ryan closer, “It’s only for me, so fuck off!”

Ryan burst into laughter, muffled by Gavin’s shoulder.

“Glad you’re so damn amused,” Gavin grumbled.

Ryan thought it was probably funnier because he was so delirious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow’s the end to both current fics, yo. Haven’t decided for sure what’s next, but possibly some gay cyborgs.  
> Also this chapter is alternatively titled Gavin Free Will Kick Your Ass


	15. Chapter 15

“So the clip actually _was_ completely unrelated?” Ryan grunted as he got a mug from the cabinet.

“As far as I can tell, yes,” Gavin confirmed, “It was just a coincidence. But it was useful to me.”

“Oh?” Ryan prompted as he put the mug under the Keurig.

“It showed me for sure the difference between you and Joey,” Gavin explained, shrugging, “When I told you, you took it seriously and legitimately tried to figure out the problem. When I told Joey, he said I was overreacting and it must just be that I was a klutz.”

_Piece of shit._

“That’s when I decided to break up with him,” He added, “I was planning to. I actually waited for him to show up before going into work. That’s how I knew immediately he’d been taken.”

That actually made Ryan feel pretty good. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

”Did you kill him, by the way?” Ryan wondered.

“Of course not,” Gavin scoffed.

Ryan turned toward him, eyebrows up. _What the hell does that mean?_

“Did you not hear me when I told him?” Gavin muttered, “I said he would plead for mercy, but I would not show it. Death would be a mercy after what I did to him.”

He brought his coffee to his lips and Ryan swallowed. _Fucking Christ. I think I’m gonna fall in love with him._ After taking a drink, Gavin put his mug on the counter and leaned up to kiss him. Ryan cupped the back of his neck to kiss him deeply. Gavin’s hands went to his belt. 

“I’m definitely not healed enough to fuck you,” Ryan grunted.

Though he _really_ wanted to. 

“Good, you just stand there,” Gavin instructed as he unfastened Ryan’s belt.

_Oh._ Ryan gripped the counter as Gavin lowered to his knees, opening Ryan’s jeans. 

“Th-There’s no way y-you can suck cock with that gag reflex,” Ryan huffed, trying not to breathe too deeply.

The little flare of pain from his ribs told him he was not succeeding.

“Just watch me,” Gavin countered as he pulled Ryan’s cock free.

_I couldn’t look away if I wanted to._ Gavin’s face was red, but his expression was determined as he leaned forward. He looked fucking adorable. Ryan’s hands squeezed tightly on the edge of the counter as Gavin’s mouth closed on his cock. Truthfully he wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d come immediately. 

Gavin’s mouth pushed forward, rather wetter than what Ryan thought he remembered other mouths had been like. He supposed Gavin’s kisses had been sort of wet, but Ryan had dismissed it in favor of the red flashing lights in his head screaming “Gavin Gavin Gavin”. But now he couldn’t think anything but “wet wet wet”. 

Gavin took him into his mouth as far as he could before he choked, which was nowhere near all of it. Not that Ryan was complaining, he was too busy trying to breathe. Then Gavin pulled back, wrapping his hand around Ryan’s now thoroughly wet shaft. He smeared his saliva down Ryan’s cock as he pushed back forward. He bobbed, moving back and forth, using his hand to to cover what his mouth couldn’t reach. And making truly obscene wet noises. It felt amazing, but his hand was too loose to actually get Ryan off. And Ryan really needed to get off before the pulsing pain in his ribs distracted him too much. 

“T-Tighter, baby,” Ryan huffed.

Gavin firmed his grip and stiffened his lips on Ryan. Ryan moaned, hips twitching, trying to fuck into Gavin’s mouth. Gavin choked and Ryan forced his body to stop being a douchebag, trembling from the effort. His body was a douchebag. Gavin started to pull off and Ryan hurriedly put his hand on his head to stop him.

“I-I’m sorry, I w-won’t again,” He assured him, “D-Don’t stop, I-I’ll be still, I promise.”

Gavin batted his hand away and he whined in disappointment as Gavin pulled off.

“J-Just fuck my face,” Gavin grunted, face red again, “It’ll be easier.”

His eyes were dark and he kept his mouth open for Ryan, drool dripping from his lips. One hand rubbed at his own boner while the other gripped Ryan’s jeans. _He wants me to make him take it. Fuck._ Ryan gripped his messy hair and shoved his cock back into his mouth, thrusting forward as he yanked on Gavin’s hair. Gavin moaned and choked around him as he started thrusting, ignoring the pain of his ribs and his stitches pulling on his side. 

“Oh god, baby, y-your mouth is so f-fuckin’ wet,” Ryan groaned as he fucked into Gavin’s squeezing throat, “You’re takin’ it so fuckin’ good. You’re so good, Gavin, so perfect. Beautiful. F-Fuck, I’m gonna f-fucking come down your throat.”

He was lucky he didn’t break Gavin’s nose as his pelvis slammed into his face when he came. Gavin gagged and swallowed around him. Ryan started to pull back, but Gavin’s grip on his jeans kept him in place. Ryan looked down in confusion to find Gavin’s other arm was moving. He was jerking off, getting off on Ryan’s cock impeding his breathing. A shudder went through Ryan that seemed to pass through Gavin too before he let go and Ryan slowly pulled away.

“You okay?” He questioned, running a hand through Gavin’s hair.

“G-Good,” Gavin rasped, “So good.”

“My fucking ribs hurt you horny bastard,” Ryan grumbled as he retrieved paper towels from the counter.

Gavin winced as he took them and started cleaning himself up.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I forgot.”

Ryan shook his head at him, but couldn’t keep a stern face.

“You’re bad for my health,” He laughed, “But I think _I_ must be the masochist because I like it.”

Gavin grinned up at him.

“That’s really sweet, Vagabond,” He chuckled as he stood, “Careful, I might start thinking you have feelings.”

He put his arms around Ryan’s neck.

“And you know what they say about feelings,” he added.

“What do they say?” Ryan joked as he put his arms around Gavin’s waist.

“Having them is a weakness,” Gavin snorted.

“Mm, maybe,” Ryan mused, “But won’t you protect me, Golden Boy?”

Gavin smiled warmly, rubbing his nose against Ryan’s.

“Count on it, love,” He whispered.

They kissed and even the bitter taste on Gavin’s tongue couldn’t overpower how sweet it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And everything was wrapped up and there were no plot holes whatsoever. :D  
> Gay cyborgs and playboy Ryan are up next. Wooooo. I hope to see y’all there.   
> As always, may your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!


End file.
